His Choice
by rubic-cube
Summary: After many arguments with his famous mother, Thom of Pirate's Swoop has to find a wife but he doesn't want one! Enlisting his friend, he finds that the court life is more deadlier than any of his mother's adventures!
1. Chapter 1

With the hellp of Peebles I hope to give the lovely Tamora Pierce fans a fic with no grammatical errors (hopefully!)

Disclaimer: I don not know any of Tamora Pierce

Chapter One

Thom of Pirate's Swoop winced as his furious mother left the room, slamming the door. This was not the first time the occurrence had happened during Midwinter. His mother famous known in the Eastern countries and beyond, for formidable fighting skills as well as a similarly formidable temper to match it.

Thom sighed and rubbed his temples to try to relieve some tension. These all-too-frequent mother associated outbursts had been arriving daily since he had graduated from his sorcerer training and had earned his black robes stating that there were two powerful mages living in Tortall, and he was one of them.

He smiled and lightly thumbed his sleeve with pride as he thought about the long time he had studied to gain his status. It was especially important to him because he had to break away from being thought of as the Lioness' oldest son. He had achieved something on his own, through his own dedication and determination and he deserved recognition for that. The thought that he was more than a relation to a legend – even a legend himself- brought him a sense of freedom.

Lost in thought, Thom brushed strands of his red hair back from his eyes and stared out of the window on to a view of the King's Owns' and the Queen's Riders' stables. He loved his new rooms, which were given to him when he had accepted the position of teacher of Magical Warfare for pages and riders. They were much larger than the ones that the monks had and were furnished with a simple study area built of the best quality wood available in Tortall. However, it was the view he loved the most from time to time he caught himself gazing out and watching the constant goings ons of the country's defenders when he was supposedly marking papers or performing other teaching duties.

Late in the winter afternoon, the stables were quiet, as many of the off duty soldiers would prefer to and staying inside rather than heading out to suffer the cold winds and snow. Having nothing with the appearance of importance to distract him, Thom pondered his mother's visit.

It was to discuss his duty to his family. Translation: hurry up and get married! Lady Knight Alanna had taken a sudden interest in her son's status as a bachelor and was bothered that there was no lady in sight. He knew as he listened to an hour-long rant that this was not due to the fear of having no grandchildren, but of what had happened to Uncle Thom. She was scared that her son would follow her twin brother in becoming obsessed with magic to the extent that it would kill him.

He tried to explain to her, that he was aware of his uncle's past and that there was no need to worry, (he was careful and had a social life to persuade him to stop work and enjoy himself). He struggled to keep his voice down. He stated that he felt proposing marriage was going to the extreme and he was only twenty one…much too young to consider taking a wife.

Of course, this did not sit well with his mother, who could not or would not see his way and after another hour of shouting, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop stormed out of her son's room, making so much noise as she went down the hallway that Thom was sure that the dead would hear her coming.

He was fed up by this constant arguing. He would find a wife when he was ready; it just wasn't the right time to bring a woman into his life. A life which he hadn't explored yet, due to the large amount of time his studying took. He wanted adventure and to visit places before being pinned down to look after Pirate's Swoop and his own children. His mother had her way when she married his father, why could't he?

The number of ladies that flung themselves at Thom at each and every ball or social gathering was embarrassing and a little frightening. He knew from the sly glances and flirty comments of many that they wanted to marry him for his name and his position, not because they loved, or even liked, him. The back-stabbing nature of many of the court ladies was horrible to see and to be a part of it led to Thom missing a lot of interest the moment, prompting his mother to intervene.

Thom shook his head at his lose-lose position and sighed annoyed.

_Knock! Knock! KNOCK!_

The soft raps on the door were a blessing for Thom. _Someone to distract me! Thank the Goddess!_

"Come in," he boomed in his teacher's voice. He straightened his robes and tidied the papers on the table, waiting for the young person to enter. He was mildly surprised that any of his students would come and see him at the beginning of the holidays, but he had set them a difficult task to be completed for their first lessons after Midwinter.

"So this is where you've been hidin!" a friendly female voice drifted away from the wooden door. "I nearly got lost in the corridors but then I saw which direction your mother was stomping away towards and took a chance going the other way."

There, in his doorway was a familiar face from his childhood. Emilie of Queenscove was the oldest of Duke Baird's daughters, but younger than her brother, Neal, who had been his mother's squire a few years back. She had a quirky smile on her face inspired by Thom's expression.

"Emilie?"

"The one and only, Thom." She smiled as she moved towards his table and sat across from him. "I see you have embraced torturing the poor students. How are you, old friend?"

Thom grimaced at the question, thinking of his earlier encounter. "Could be better."

Emilie laughed at Thom and patted the seat beside her. "Come and tell me everything like we used to do when we were younger and let's see if I can't come up with a wild plan."

"I remember those visits to the palace. You and Neal always made it so exciting –running through rooms, hiding in the servants' access to escape early bedtimes and going to see the animals at night when we weren't supposed to." Thom chuckled as he thought back to when he was a clumsy, lankly boy with flaming locks that marked him out as one of the easily visible Lioness' cubs.

"Yes, well, I blame my dear Nealen for badly influencing us in those days," she looked up at him with a face full of innocence. "I would _never_ have done half those things without him egging us on."

"Are you sure it was him?" Thom gave her his mock stern gaze. He was already feeling happier than he had in days. He couldn't believe Emilie was here, talking to him as if he hadn't been away for eight years. She had changed a great deal from the last time he had seen her. As she jokingly pondered a response, he looked her up and down and was surprised to note that she was a beautiful female; in fact, he would claim she was one of the prettiest young ladies in the Tortallan court.

She had inherited her father's dark green eyes, which sparkled like emeralds when she was in a mischievous mood, and her hair was brown like Neal's but had a distinct red tinge to it as well. She sat up straight in her chair as if it was a throne and easily displayed all the grace and manner of a perfect lady. He recalled that Neal had mentioned Emilie had gone to be educated in the convents as she didn't have the Gift, unlike her younger sister, Lessa, and did not wish to join either the King's Own or the Queen's Riders. Thom had been slightly surprised upon hearing her decision but too busy learning magic to comment on it at the time.

"What are you staring at, Thom", Emilie interrupted his thoughts, "Is there something the matter? Do you wish me to go? I know that Master Numair finds my endless chatter irritating at the best of times."

"No!" Thom said. "I was just thinking how much you have changed. You have grown up into a wonderful lady."

Emilie blushed, "Why, thank you. You haven't turned out to be the ogre I thought you would."

"That certainly is a compliment," Thom grinned at Emilie's discomfort.

"Anyway," Emilie said trying to change the conversation. "What have you and your mother been…emm…discussing?"

Thom's shoulders slumped once more and he mumbled, "I need to find a wife and get married before she slaughters me…"

"That's wonderful! Who is the lucky girl….wait, why are you not excited?" Emilie paused as she realised she got the wrong end of the conversation. "Your mother wants you wedded off," she half asked, half stated.

Thom nodded glumly and sighed. "It's not that I don't want to find some girl and fall in love…just not now." Thom turned round to face Emilie and whispered softly, "It's more that she is scared I will go the same way as Uncle Thom…and she doesn't even consider my feelings on the matter."

A comfortable silence grew and moments later, Emilie was patting Thom's arm gently to reassure him.

"I understand how you are feeling Thom," Emilie said quietly. "I have been at court for four years now and my aunt believes that I should have been married off ages ago. Your mother will probably cool off in a couple of months when she realises you are not obsessed with your power and looking for glory."

"I don't think I can survive months, Emilie," Thom groaned, "This is my mother we're talking about…the one famed for her temper? I'll just have to get married…."

"Or seem like you're interested in finding a wife," Emilie butted in "say that to find your perfect love, you must carefully _take your time_ to find her. This means a lot of months of interacting with a large number of ladies to seek out a potential wife. And it would be _terrible_ to find that after such a _vigorous search_ there was no one that matched your requirements."

Thom stared at Emilie in amazement as he thought over the idea. _To pretend to be looking for a wife would get mother off my back and I will have fun tricking all those annoying court ladies…yes, this will BE interesting. _

"I'll need help," Thom announced, "I don't think I could pull this off by myself and, luckily, I have a very cunning friend sitting right beside me…." He looked across at to Emilie with a pleading look in his stunning violet eyes.

"I thought you would never ask!" Emilie clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "We have a lot of work to do!"

"What?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Starting with getting you ready for tonight's ball," she replied mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Seeing is Believing

Thom was completely bored.

This was the third ball he had attended in the last fortnight and he was beginning to tire of the constant need of mindless chatter. Everything evolved around the same subjects – music, horse races, garden parties and guessing who is attached to who. At first, Thom had revelled in listening to such gossip as Emilie had told him that there was always a secret, hidden message behind them. But he had given up on figuring out what they were because he couldn't see anything such idle talk.

Although he was quite please with himself on his own dilemma front. Since Emilie and him had concocted a plan to deceive his mother in believing that he was looking for a wife, he had became friendly attached to two well-mannered and proper court ladies. And there were no more confrontation from the Lioness.

Lady Harriet of Mahi was three years older but still acted as if she was new to the court life. She was pretty on the outside with her dark hair and big, blue eyes but it became apparent to Thom after their first little talk that there was nothing inside her head except for finding a potential husband. It irked, that she had now taken to fastening herself to his side every time they were in each other company.

As Thom sipped his wine from the refreshment table, he contemplated his second lady.

Lady Trudi Vanter, who was the oldest daughter of the newly established Lord Vanter placed in the bronze book for his help in bringing about safe trade routes from the Tuisine border and beyond. It was clear that Lady Trudi did not feel comfortable in such grand setting and would barely talk yet Thom saw a sweetness in her composure that he thought he might be able to help her during some of the court functions.

_It all seems to be going so well, _Thommused heartily as he took another sip from his glass, _even my mother has remarked with interest in my socializing. Thank you Emilie! I can't wait to discuss tonight's gossip…maybe she can reveal what's happening._

Thom sighed at his lack of ability to understand the working of holding a ball. Emilie had tried to explain it as a group of spies each from different parties wanting to know who has the cake and if they can get a slice. Balls were like face to face communication with your enemy and therefore everything said could be information or a pack of lies. This had sparked some kind of interest in Thom's mind but it became infuriating that he had no access to the understanding.

"Lord Thom there you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "If I didn't know you better I would say that you are hiding from me!"

Thom groaned inwardly as he turned around to face Lady Harriet who had brought another man with her. _She is trying to make me jealous by showing off a peacock._ Thom controlled his, bubbling laughter before it escaped from him.

"Oh no dear lady," replied Thom with practise ease, "I would hate myself for losing any amount of time in your company. And who is this? Is it another suitor which I have to battle with your affection?"

Lady Harriet was excessively pleased with his answer, since she left the man and slipped her arm through Thom's and returned a sweetly smile. "Oh no, Lord Thom this is my cousin. He has just arrived and wanted to see the man I have been boring him with, in my letters for the last couple of weeks."

"I am most flattered," replied Thom with another wake smile and nodded to the man to acknowledge his presence. "Well, if your cousin does not mind, can I whisk you off Lady Harriet for a dance?"

"Certainly," Harriet beamed at him.

And after the next four dances, Thom could not stand it any longer and excused himself from his partner as he returned her to her cousin, pleading that he must be up early for a visit to his father's house. He knew instantly that this did not sit well with Lady Harriet as she pouted and frowned at his departure but Thom was grateful when she finally accepted his going.

_Balls are all fine and dandy, _thought Thom_, but there is only so much I can take of that woman! Maybe I will have to distance myself and find another…yes I think that will be a good idea._

His robes billowed at he strode quickly down the corridor as Thom thought about where he was going. It was too early for him to go straight to bed, even though he was visiting his father in the morning, so in the end Thom took a detour to the magician library to start reading up on his little knowledge of wild magic.

Reaching the entrance of the quiet library, brought peace to Thom's wary mind and he wandered in, looking for the books which would accompany his time until late into the night. Seeing that there was plenty of room to sit and read, Thom picked the closest table near the dying embers of a fire for warmth. At the end of the table, Thom lightly touched a light globe which filled the dark room with a sudden burst of light, so much so that Thom had to blink a couple of time to regain his sight.

Getting comfortable, Thom leaned back in his chair and opened the old dusty, red bounded, book and began to read with interest. He had always enjoyed being on his own when reading. It was a rare privilege when he was younger, having so many siblings as well as a mother who wanted to teach her children to defend themselves. Thom loved disappearing for a morning or the whole of an evening to lose himself in such a good book. Although, his childhood was filled with adventure stories and fables while now it was subjects and countries' political upheaval.

The night moved slowly on without disturbing him as the words built up to pages and then onto books. The opening of the squeaky, library door finally broke Thom's concentration, and he looked up from his page slightly annoyed at the interruption and was about to scold the person until an apologetic Emilie came into view with a tray of cocoa, the new drink imported from Galla, and a few pieces of cakes. From her attire of wearing a deep blue ball gown and the white snow gems in her hair, she must of come from the ball directly.

"Sorry," she whispered sincerely as she moved to the table and placed the tray down gently. "I didn't know that you were working."

"How did you find me?", queried Thom as he reached out for the cup and a slice of ginger cake.

"Aahh, I can not reveal such secrets," Emilie wiggled her finger at him as she sat across him and helped herself.

Thom raised his eyebrow in surprise and waited for her to explain further and then it became a staring contest. Finally Emilie cracked and said, "I had one of the servants follow you out as I noticed you hurrying from Lady Harriet."

"You had me followed," Thom exclaimed, "why?"

"Because, I thought you wanted to talk afterwards," replied Emilie innocently and Thom gave another look. "Fine! Fine! I wanted to know why you basically ran out of the ball room particularly when there were several ladies wanting an introduction and I couldn't find you!"

"I really can't say that I am that sorry about missing meeting tedious court ladies", muttered Thom as he rubbed his forehead. "I guess my mother was right about court – full of nosy no-bodies who have nothing to contribute."

"That sweeping statement must include me as well I suppose," asked Emilie quietly.

Thom was extremely uncomfortable, he started to wrestle in his chair as he realised he had insulted the person who was helping him.

"I…I did not mean…" Thom was sputtering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you…You the exception."

"I don't know if I should be flattered," replied Emilie somewhat icily, putting down her cup and straighten out her dress and looked at the fire.

"I said that I am sorry", reiterated Thom but the met with silence, "don't go in the huff."

Emilie remained facing the fire and the stillness flooded the library. Thom tried to stay strong but couldn't face knowing he was in the wrong. After waiting for another long period, Thom cracked and got up from his seat, walked around the table and kneeled in front of Emilie, trapping her in her chair by placing his arms on the armrests.

Thom stared up and saw that Emilie's green eyes were fighting tears. He wondered why such a casual comment would hurt her so deeply. _It's not like I haven't made them before._

"I am truly sorry," he said softly.

"I know that," she said quietly, "but you have no clue about the courts, neither does your mother so therefore you shouldn't make such quick judgement… It hurts Thom. Just because I seem to be doing nothing useful like your mother…or Daine or Lady Knight Keladry…I don't wield a sword or have any magical ability to save myself…doesn't mean I'm not valuable in helping Tortall."

"You are valued," concluded Thom. "And I am sorry." Emilie gave him a small smile but he still felt that there was some resentment in her mood. He couldn't stand it. Emilie was the only good friend outside his family that he could tell things…everything. So he leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am sorry," he repeated with much genuine sorrow that Emilie ruffled his hair as an acceptance.

"I'm sorry for getting all moody on you," offered Emilie as she took the tray and headed out to the hall. Thom followed her, the tiredness of the ball and the amount of wine he was drinking had caught up to him. He intended to have a good night sleep.

"Come on Thom," nudged Emilie in the direction of his quarters, "I'll walk you to your rooms just in case some beautiful, flirty court lady tries to ambush you. Can't have the whole palace know that a famous black robe, like yourself, can't handle a bunch of girls."

"I resent that true assessment", muttered Thom.

Weaving through many corridors and taking short cuts through the servants' passages, they arrived at Thom's quarters.

Thom opened his door and turned around to say goodnight to Emilie who smiled in reply and said "Enjoy your outing with your father and remember to wear something casual for Lady Harriet's racing picnic the day after."

Thom pulled a face while Emilie laughed an headed towards her own room.

It wasn't until Thom was laying in bed, unable to get to sleep due to the coldness in his room, that he wondered how did Emilie know about him going to see his father.

_Lady Harriet must of told her…though they never talk to one another…in fact Mahi makes a point of ignoring her…interesting. How did she know?_

At last sleep came to him and blocked out any more thinking.

XXXX

Oky, doky….I'm not quite sure how this was suppose to go but my brain thinks it is important. However I would be very happy if you can tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

My brain has gone! It has disappeared! Help me….ok you just read the chapter and I'll go and search for the monster! Here boy…here boy…

Chapter Three -

Winter moved onto to early spring and Thom had found himself in a happy routine. He would wake up with the early birds singing from the top of their lungs and head to the library to have a quiet couple of hours reading some books to do with his lessons. The servant addressed to his room had got acquired to this arrangement that he brought his breakfast to him which Thom thanked him for constantly as he seemed to forget to eat. When the first bell rang to wake up the pages, Thom headed back to his rooms to find them in a tidy order and gathering his materials walked to his classroom.

His lessons would take up all his mornings and into early afternoon and then he spent most of his time marking work or doing further study on some obscure magic history. Then Emilie would pop her head in regularly during the late evening to see if he was coming to such and such party, dinner or a grand ball held in someone's honour. And if there was no royal court duty which Emilie needed to attend, they would have a quiet dinner in his rooms and talk over many things, especially his mother's reaction to his likely attachment to Lady Trudi or Lady Harriet.

He enjoyed having Emilie's company when eating; he had always hated having dinner on his own. It was a very lonely business. These little dinners offered Thom an insight to life that he had not comprehended before and by the end of a couple of weeks, he was amazed that Emilie had such patience and control over her emotions.

From the encounters that she had found herself in with pompous, arrogant men trying to pull something or force her to comply with their wishes had infuriated him. If he was in her position he would blasted them to smithereens but then Emilie would remind him that she did not have the Gift. Emilie carried it off as a casual irritation but Thom promised to himself that if he ever found a man doing that again to Emilie he would have a little chat on treating women with respect.

"It a common thing for court ladies Thom," said Emilie amused at his expression, "there is no need to look so angry. It happens."

"It doesn't mean that it is right," retorted Thom, annoyed that she was defending such actions. "This should be stopped."

"And what are you going to do? Follow every woman that walks out with a man?" Emilie humoured him, "You might find that your presence is not wanted on most occasions."

Thom glared at her across the table and realised that she was right. He was one man, even though he was powerful he couldn't go and hide in every bush to peer at couple's active, he should be thankful that Emilie had not suffered serious harm.

"Well, if it occurs again…I want to know about it."

He looked very pointed at Emilie who just smiled it off and poured more into his glass. _I know that smile…she's not listening to me! I'm trying to protect her and her…she ignoring me!_

He grabbed her hand before she could take it back and forced her to look at him, her green eyes widen in slight surprise while her face remain calm and passive. He would never realise that she was affected by his action if it wasn't for the emotions evident in her eyes.

It was her eyes that attracted a lot of men to swarm around her at the balls; they captivated them with their deepness, as if she was letting him, and only him, to read her soul. All the men followed her around like lap dogs, hanging on her words and obey her every command that she would issue. Watching it from the sidelines, Thom had found it comical as he knew that none of them could even comprehend the real Emilie behind her court mask. However, lately it had irritated him seeing her being fawned over like an object and not a human but he would push these annoyances aside, blaming it on his own misfortunes with the persistent Lady Harriet.

"Promise me, Emilie", Thom stated strictly, "I don't want to you to get hurt."

Emilie stared intently into Thom's eyes as if assessing his request. Those stares used to disturb him; the thoughtful gaze would filter across her face until all of a sudden she would break away and smile. From an early age, Thom had gotten acquainted with being stared at due to his unusual violet colouring, which had been annoying.

His thoughts were interrupted with Emilie replying with a "Fine, if I have any more trouble I will inform you. But there is no need to worry; I can take care of myself."

Thom nodded and smiled at her, "I know …now I think I need my rest if I am to attend the spring ball."

"Yes, I think you need to have your beauty sleep", said Emilie solemn, "you looking pretty knackered."

"Thank you for your honesty," laughed Thom as he shooed her out of his rooms and waved her goodnight. He chuckled as he made his way to his bedroom and stripped off his shirt, tunic and trousers and went under his covers to find some warmth.

_Warming up the bed, would be so much easier if I had someone to help me, _mused Thom as he differed off and thought about the ball._ Though I rather be cold than have Lady Harriet's company._

* * *

The next day, the morning of the Spring Ball was bright and dry which was a nice difference from the terrible rain clouds and gusts of winds which Tortall had endured for the last month. As Thom walked to his rooms on the path which took him passed the stables, he glanced at the sky feeling a sense of peace.

Classes had gone well and Thom was pleased with his students' progress and especially pleased with his teaching methods. It seems that his lessons were something for the pages to look forward to in the weary day of training for a knighthood.

This pleasant train of thought was interrupted from the sounds of sobbing. Thom searched the nearby stables but found a weeping woman, obscured by the planted bushes, sitting on a bench with her face hidden in her hands. Unsure how to proceed, Thom quietly moved to the lady, he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed as well but today the stables were deserted. Giving up the idea that someone will come running up and take over the situation, Thom stepped round the hedging which blocked him from the lady's sight.

As he came to stand in front of the lady, he recognised her instantly, even though her glorious dark hair was now covered in black tar. Thom had no idea why Lady Trudi would have such a substance in her hair but he guessed that it was the problem that was making her sad.

"Lady Trudi", he said tentatively.

Lady Trudi's head suddenly looked up to find the owner of the voice. Thom felt a great swell of pity erupted in his chest. Lady Trudi's face was red and swollen from the crying and there was a constant stream of tears down her cheeks as she stared at him with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"What has happened to you, my lady?" asked Thom kindly, "Can I assist you in any way?

"No", she replied sharply, "the damage has already been done, Lord Thom." And she indicated to her hair when Thom gave her a puzzling look at his lack of comprehension. "My hair is ruined…seemingly I am the target for practical joke."

"Who would do something so cruel?" enquired Thom as he sat down on the bench with her. "You should report this to the Palace guards. It is unacceptable."

"I have only my suspicions, my lord," countered Lady Trudi, "and anyway the lady has succeeded in her sport…I can not go to the Spring Ball. My family will not be represented in the King's presence. My father will be disappointed." Although she tried hard not to cry so public, Thom noted a few more fresh tears pouring down her face.

"Then you have let her win", Thom stated, "surly there is a way to bet them."

"There is none, my lord."

Thom was again to protest but Lady Trudi looked so heartbroken that he didn't want to cause her further pain. _Well, I'm going to do something…I'll ask Emilie, she knows better than anyone what to do in these situations. _

"Then let me escort you to your rooms," asked Thom kindly as he gave his arm for support, "it is the least I can do."

"Thank you."

Luckily for Lady Trudi, they came across no one on their journey to her rooms. Thom did try to persuade her to give him a name to the culprit but she was firm with giving no indication. So Thom went straight to Emilie to reveal the nasty nature of court and what they could do.

He waited with some impatience at Emilie's door as he had rapped on it twice. His anger had fuelled him with so much extra energy that he was having trouble controlling his Gift. As he glanced around the slightly busy halls, he notices that a couple of milling ladies and lord did spare him a few stares as he stood outside the door. Thom returned a glare at each eye that caught his and then they hurried off.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Emilie in a plain cream dress while holding a book in her hand. "Thom what are you doing here? Do you know what people will say…What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"I need a word", Thom said, "and your help."

"Then come in", Emilie motioned him to move over the threshold. "Though I don't what could cause you such distress…your mother doesn't want you to marry now, does she?"

The energy he had felt earlier had suddenly dissipated as he slumped into the window seat and gazed out before replying.

_What I am thinking that I can do? Why do I have to get into Lady Trudi's affair?...why ask for Emilie help…you're a mage for Goddess' sake!_

He was conscious of Emilie moving near to his seated figure and saw the concern etched on her.

_I'm scaring her, _he mused and he noted that he was obscurely pleased.

He turned his head so he could get her full attention. "I found Lady Trudi crying near the King's Own stables," Emilie raised her eyebrows but stayed quiet, "and someone had poured tar onto her hair…she is extremely upset, particularly about not being able to attend the ball tonight….and although she would not say in words so much, it is clear that another lady sabotage her."

Emilie remained silent as Thom stared at her face. With the little amount of sun shining through the window, it still brought a warmth to Emilie's pale face, setting alight her glorious, long hair which was flowing down her back graceful and her eyes twinkled.

"I think I should have warned you sooner," muttered Emilie as she caught his gaze.

This startled Thom out of his daydream. "_You _didn't do_ that_ to her, did you?"

"No!" protested Emilie instantly, "What I mean is that I should have said something about the tension arising between Lady Trudi and you other lady."

"Lady Harriet?" queried Thom, "she did this?"

"It is only my guess but…." Emilie left it trailed off as Thom knew what she thought of Lady Harriet.

"I'm going to have a word with her right now about manners and behaviour". Thom stood up with his violet eyes blazing with cold fury. Many brave men would cower under such a stare but Emilie just stood up and pushed the hot headed young man down again.

"You do that and you only help ruining Lady Trudi's reputation and yourself," stated Emilie. "I will sort it…you," she pointed at him sombre, "will get dress for the ball and forget trying to 'sort out' Lady Harriet. I know what will hurt her most…and that means making her a fool in front of important people."

"But I can…"

"No!" commanded Emilie, "Let me show you how the court people get their revenge."

XXXX

I think I have found my brain…it was hiding under the sink! Ok please tell me what you think!

I thank you for all of your reviews!

FanFictionFantom – you are so brilliant at reading my mind…are you a telepath?


	4. Chapter 4

Well, well, well. It seems that my mind has led me here…now if only I could type fast enough to keep up with its chatter to concentrate on writing!

Chapter Four

By the time Thom had seated himself in the ballroom, he was fuming with suppressed rage. He could not believe that Lady Harriet was capable of committing such as awful act, even if it was her rival in gaining his affections. His mood had not lighted when he was pushed from Emilie's rooms to get changed for the ball and told not to meddle in court games.

_As if I couldn't handle myself in a fight. I am well trained in weaponry as well as magic! What can Emilie possible do to affect Mahi's stance in the courts if she is dead! Just typical of Emilie to leave me out of the planning stage…she must think I'm a complete fool. Well, she is wrong!_

Thom, if he had been honest, was more in a sulk with Emilie than wanting to take Lady Harriet for a good whipping but he wouldn't listen to the voice in his head. So, Thom of Pirate's Swoop in his dark blue robes with a white shirt and black trousers kept one eye on the ballroom entrance and another to look out for the appearance of Lady Harriet.

The magnificent hall was filled in fresh flowers which brought an intoxicant, sweet scent into the room. There were large flowers displays dotted around the room bringing every pale colour into the room as well as low hanging basket which had the appearance of floating in the air, and each table had a peculiar and sometimes rare flower to indicate the seating arrangement. The room breathed in a new life as if the gods themselves had decided to have a hand in letting the old, stone hall live again.

"Good evening Lord Thom," said a sultry voice at his elbow, "alone I see."

Thom cursed his wandering mind for not focusing. _Maybe I am more like Master Numair than I thought! But I don't want to be a scatterbrain at twenty one!_

"Good evening to you Lady Harriet," Thom replied stiffly. Thom edged his body slightly to gain some room away from the clutching viper. He would not cause a scene and embarrass Lady Trudi by making her accident publicly known – that would be playing into Mahi's hands and he refused to become a pawn.

Lady Harriet's eyes fluttered up at him and she smiled coyly through her low lashes. "You look slightly tense, my lord", she purred at him, "If there is any way in which I could play you relax, please name it."

Thom had to stop himself from flinching away from her bold statement and remained passive on the outside. "I'm completely at ease, thank you. It's the coldness of the ballroom."

"I'm sure that I could be some assistance in helping you warm up," Lady Harriet emphasised her secret meaning with another smile and a challenging gaze in her eyes.

Thom was about to retort and lose his temper at such a _lady. _And on an odd occasion Thom could rival his mother's outburst easily but before he could get a word out, a trumpet sounded to notify the honoured guests.

So instead, Thom turned his back on her and faced the long, gold staircase down. As the fanfare ended, he noted with his sharp, violet eyes that it was not Emilie who was coming down the staircase on Prince Roald (since she is known to the court as the official organiser of the Spring Ball and all court functions) but Lady Trudi.

He was amazed. Thom quickly scanned the ball to see if anyone else detected the change but then no one knew that Emilie was suppose to be at Roald's side. There were a few stunned glances but a break of small whispers could be heard as the walking party headed to the King and Queen's thrones.

Thom stared at Lady Trudi's transformation. She was quite unrecognisable. Her brown hair had been rescued from the tar incident by fashioning the cut to below her cheek bone which emphasised her eyes and made her look even prettier. However it was the dress which caught his attention, made out of an emerald green in satin with a stitching of small white roses on the collar and bodice, encrusted with small diamonds. The skirt filled out slightly but the object of the dress was to make aware of the wearer's slime figure, and Lady Trudi had pulled it off, yet it was Emilie who had bought it a week ago.

He remembered visiting the dress shop with her as they had been in town to gather more ink and a few birthday gifts' for Thom friends. She had stopped in to see about a fitting from Lasala and immediately fell in love with the green dress which Lasala had been working on as a pet project. Thankfully it had been a new creation and was not already purchase. The happy glee in Emilie's face was catching and Thom had laughed at her childish face which, of course, earned him a slap on the chest.

_What is Emilie up too? Why would she give up her dress for Lady Trudi to wear? Although it is eye catching and suited her build…but what has this to do with revenge?_

Before he had anytime to comprehend the answer to his own private query, dancing was already in full swing however Lady Harriet was still at his side as he turned round again, hoping that she had disappeared. However he was disappointed that not only she had stayed but she seem to gather a group of her closest friends to have a little tete a tete which Thom was forced into the middle of.

"I see that Lady Trudi is not here tonight", said Lady Harriet, not able to conceal the smugness in her voice, "which means Lord Thom that you won't have act on courtly manners."

Thom's eyes blazed with fury again but he held his tongue from producing a scathing remark and looked beyond Mahi's head.

Taking his listen to venture on Lady Harriet continue to point fault with Lady Trudi's up bringing, her sense of style, her lack of finery and courtly manners. The small group which had gathered was beginning to agree with Harriet's remarks on such new noble families being unable to adapt to the court life and that they were tainted such a tradition with their uneducational ways.

"They must be taught when they are needed", stated Lady Harriet, "of course the King needs them for certain manual tasks and this new title giving is only to think that they are important but do we really have to have them mixing with us."

A murmur of agreement reached Thom's disbelieving ears. He wasn't stupid enough to know that most of the arrogant and old nobles did not like the way the King was setting about handing over land for new baronys as gestures but it was uncalled for.

"I wouldn't be so damning if I was you, Lady Harriet", voiced a blue eyed man with dark hair.

"And why is that Sergeant Dom?" smiled Lady Harriet acidly at him.

"Because your claim of ill-breed Lady Trudi is now dancing with His Royal Highness Prince Roald," everyone looked out to the dance floor and found it to be true.

Lady Trudi was dancing excellently with Roald and looked graceful and relaxed. Although Roald was usually a quiet man, he seems to have no difficulties in talking to his partner.

Unable to fault her now higher status, Lady Harriet cried out, "Look at her hair! What is she thinking! A lady can not show herself in public. It is an embarrassment. The poor prince must have taken pity on her."

"And what is wrong with her hair?" challenged a new voice which Thom immediately recognised.

With relief, Thom spun round to come face to face with Emilie and stopped his welcoming greeting. Emilie had short hair. Her long, beautiful mane which he had gazed upon in delight was shaped into a bob. He felt shock.

_What in Mirthos' name has she done to her hair! I loved her long hair and the way it would cascaded down her back! What has she done!_

As she reached him, she gazed directly into his eyes and held them for a spilt second. It was she read what his brain was screaming about her hair style, and a sad expression filtered across before having a beaming smile grace her face.

He bowed and she curtsied while he held out his arm and drew her into the circle.

"It is short! Ugly cut and totally inappropriate for the ballroom", stated Lady Harriet. "Why she will never find a man looking like that."

Thom tried not to grin as Lady Harriet turned round to find that the leader of fashion in the court, Emilie of Queenscove, had her hair cut in the same style of bob as Lady Trudi. Harriet of Mahi paled but still held her ground.

"You don't worry about her finding a husband, Lady Harriet," said Emilie smoothly, "she knows how to keep a man interested. How is the Duke of Vehad these days?"

Lady Harriet blushed considerable at the mention of her supposedly arranged marriage partner as it involved a huge scandal on her part. No one ever had mentioned it to her face but Thom realised that Emilie was going to drag up everything that Harriet of Mahi had been connected to gossip.

"Or the Baron of White Lake, mmmh", continued Emilie, "I use to enjoy conversing with them."

"It is a shame that Gerrad of Basmai has been sent to do north border control hasn't it?"

The group that had surrounded around Lady Harriet were quietly dispersing away as to not be involved in a public shaming and have their own family name soiled by the renowned court flirt.

"I… I could say my lady," muttered Lady Harriet.

"Of course that was only a year ago, you saw them last," voiced Emilie in a airy manner, "must have been more, I assume."

Lady Harriet had gone an awful red colour and her hands were fidgeting.

"Dom, dear cousin," called out Emilie, "you got us wine. What a wonderful and thoughtful boy." And Emilie handed Lady Harriet a glass which she took and drank from with a bit too much haste. "You look a bit flustered, Lady Harriet everything alright?"

Harriet of Mahi nodded not trusting her voice and sipped some more wine as she glazed around to note with dismay that her friends had deserted her and that she was the focus of many curious glances.

"Prince Roald", Emilie gave a surprised gush, "and Lady Trudi who I am honoured to meet! Well, Your Highness what do you think of the style of the new hair?"

"I like it", said Roald softly but serious.

"The royal seal of approval!", emphasised Emilie, "Lady Harriet pronounced it ugly and distasteful."

Lady Harriet's head shot up and glared at Emilie before butting in, "I was only speaking on how it would look on me, Your Majesty."

"Really," interrupted Emilie, "Thom did you not hear her say Lady Trudi?"

All eyes were focussed on him and he found it hard to think of an answer.

_What to say, what to say…I need help!_

It was Emilie's green eyes that penetrated his thoughts as he glanced round at the others and he felt that Lady Harriet deserved it. "Yes, she did, Emilie. It was not ladylike at all."

Lady Harriet looked like she had been thrown to the wolves and she tried to apologise but the Prince guided Lady Trudi away with disgust which was noted by all. Lady Harriet saw this and realised her situation – she had been dropped from favour.

"Why are you doing this, my lady," she hissed at Emilie and took a step forward in a rage. "Why are you protecting that tramp?"

She looked ready to strike out and Thom made a move to intervene but Emilie was ahead of him and stepped up to her. "Because it's nobles like you that dirty the court with your filth."

"How dare you…" Lady Harriet could not finished her sentence as the next moment she threw up onto Emilie's dress and a quiet hushed filled the hall.

"Your drunk Lady Harriet!", exclaimed Emilie loud enough to be heard over the whispering. "What a disgrace you have become."

In seconds servants appeared and carried off a drunk Lady Harriet to her rooms as no one would come forward and help her. Of course Thom lead Emilie out of the ballroom into the garden to sort herself out and the ball returned to discuss the horrible behaviour of Lady Harriet.

"Look at your dress Emilie", said Thom, "it is a little repaid for what you have done!"

And he moved them to a bench in the rose part of the royal garden.

"Well, it was all for social justice," concluded Emilie as she shivered in the dark night which Thom noticed and put an arm round her, pulling her close to his body heat. She gentle laid her head on his shoulder before admitting, "I hate my new hair cut!"

Thom could do nothing but laugh out loud which was joined quickly by Emilie.

"You are amazing," muttered Thom as he stroked her new hair.

"I do try."

It took three days for Lady Harriet to realise that she was not wanted and returned to her home to stay until the gossip had died.

XXXX

This has not gone well as I thought but then I am please that it worked on some level! What do you think? Please the more brains involved that more likely I can ditched this old one!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dears!I am sooo annoyed with fanfic at the moment as I was sure that I had updated this story before leaving to Prague.My apologys to all.Enjoy!

Chapter Five – Mother's approval

"Lord Thom," voiced a very timid boy with blonde hair who stood at the edge of the desk in the empty classroom, "I thought… I enjoyed our lesson about immortals…are we going to study more of them, sir?"

Thom smiled up at the boy. Stephen of Darkrock was a very quiet but intelligent boy who rarely spoke out at all. From their classroom debates that Thom tried to encouraged, Darkrock was a talented diplomatic but first he would have to overcome his shyness.

"We are indeed", replied Thom and winked at the boy, "and the book which would help the pages' homework would be written by a man called Fredick. But I didn't tell you that."

The young boy ducked his head from showing his smile. "Thank you, my lord."

"It is my pleasure, Darkrock", Thom said, "I could never do half the work that is considered training for a knighthood…I thought those people were mad like my mother."

"And the fact you are too lazy to get up in morning too", entered a new familiar voice from the doorway.

Thom gave an exasperating sigh at Stephen while whispering about nosy court ladies who would do well to remember that he could send her into a deep ice crevasse to die. The young man had to smile before bowing quickly to Emilie of Queenscove and state that he needed to run to his next class. Emilie gave the boy a smile as he rushed passed, making his face flame up into a nice red shade.

"Will you stop flirting with my students please," demanded Thom, "or the next time I'll be badgered about questions on your favourite flower or if you like poetry than immortals."

Emilie laughed as she glided in and perched herself on one of the pupils tables. "Jealousy is a hard thing to overcome", her mouth twitched in mischief, "I'm sure your heart will heal with time at not being the apple in your students eyes."

Thom gave mock glare and returned to filing the homework that he was given, waiting patiently for Emilie to spill whatever had brought her here straight to his classroom. He was not going to break the silence; it had become a game with them, trying to see which one would crack first under the unknown pressure. Emilie always won but it didn't stop Thom from competing.

Then Thom flung up his arms to admit defeat from his table and asked the inevitable, "What brings you here?"

"43 to your minute 6, I believe," said Emilie beaming at Thom, if she didn't have a good court mask then Thom guess she would be smirking. "Anyway, putting aside these childish games, I have came with the invitation in hand to the annual High Priestess dinner in the city for the end of the month."

"That's nice of her", commented Thom not sure where this was going, "I hope that you enjoy it."

His mind was working pretty quickly to piece it all together with the help of Emilie putting on her pleading face too. Only a certain number of distinguish ladies were asked to these dinner parties which was held once every year. His mother had been asked several times but had only managed to go the once, if he recalled correctly. It consisted of women in Tortall who had brought something significant to Tortall. Thom's purple eyes glazed over as he stared at Emilie's quiet begging.

_She wants me to go with her!_ He was amused to find that he was thrilled with the prospect of sharing a night out with Emilie._ But only as friends…like we are!_ He told himself sternly however before he could block it, _though it wouldn't be bad if I wanted something more, would it? She is a very courageous person as well as beautiful and her smiles make me feel…Stop it! Friends only!_

"I know that you would rather spend your time in the library, searching something up", said Emilie, "in fact so would I but it is the third time that she has asked and I can't get out of it! Please Thom, I begging you here…you don't want me to grovel?"

Thom's mind was still wandering but came back into focus, when Emilie appeared kneeing on the floor in front of him in her cream day dress and placing her hands on his knees with her sparkling green eyes finding themselves to his.

"Please?" she whispered.

Not wanting to analysis what his body wanted to do, Thom grabbed Emilie's soft hands off of his knees, which he believed were quaking with anticipation, and helped her up. Stilling grasping her fingers, Thom's thumbs began to make small circles to ease Emilie's distraught mood. "Of course I will come with you." He exclaimed, "as long as you don't feed me to those other ladies like you did last week!"

Emilie gave a sly look back at him and replied very innocently, "But I thought you would enjoy all the attention, particularly the ladies who were well endowed."

Thom cringed in embarrassment as remembering his fumbling for his glass behind him which happened to be a lady's breast and though he apologised profoundly, the lady did not mind, as she saw it as encouragement from the handsome, young, black robe magician. Thankfully no one got wind of his 'incident' except for Emilie who loved teasing him about it and Thom had threatened to silence her forever if she ever mentioned it again which she had but Thom loved the sound of her sweet voice so let is slide.

"But I promise to be your shield," said Emilie solemnly as she laid a simple kiss on Thom's cheek. "Thank you Thom. See you later."

Thom couldn't hide his slightly flushed face or the silly grin that appeared as he watched Emilie leave to catch up with Prince Roald's fiancée, as they were heading to do more wedding planning. His father, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, came in suddenly to the room in time to notice his son's changed demeanour and laughed at the changes openly, realising the connection instantaneously.

"Father!" Thom cried as he headed to give his father a hug, "what brings you here? How are you?"

"I think I should be asking you about Lady Emilie, son," said George in a mock seriousness.

"I don't know what you are suggestion, Da", replied Thom smoothly, "Emilie and I are only friends. In fact she has been helping me solve my problem with mother's request that I should find a wife."

"Ahh," emphasised the Baron, "from your expression a moment ago, I thought that you had made your decision. Hmm."

It had been several months since George had looked at his oldest and he noted good changes. Thom had always been a stubborn boy but hated the attention given by people because of his eyes or his mother's fame. _Thom was so much like his mother_, he mused. However he could feel a radiance of a gentle ease in Thom's behaviour as Thom bustled round the room, fixing it for the next lesson, and he was more openly cheerful and witty person to converse with. George approved the difference, it had been a fear of both his and Alanna that Thom would become a recluse like his Uncle.

"I sense that Emilie has no idea about your thoughts then son?", asked Geogre softly as he continued to watch his Thom with amusement as Thom coloured again.

Thom hunched slightly as he turned round to his father and walled back to the front of the classroom. His father looked at him with a fatherly eye and smiled.

"I have no insight on my own feelings father," commented Thom sorrowfully, "I do not want to chance losing a dear friend over a moment of fancy. She has helped me so much to adjust here that I own her more than infatuation."

"You are wise son, I have no doubt about that," announced George as he clasped his son's shoulder, "so I will leave your private life alone. However your mother will not and she asked me to see it that you will make it to a small gathering at the end of the month as she will have to come in from the field and report to the King."

Thom grimaced at the thought of attending such an evening while his father laughed at the expression. Thom really dislike his mother's input to his love life. It was clear that she thought that a strong woman with formidable character and clearly into fighting would match his opposite of thinking and a love of reading and researching. His mother believed that type of woman would reframe him from going into a downward spiral. Unconsciously his mind wandered to Emilie.

"I can not make it", said Thom suddenly, "I have another engagement." His father raised his eyebrows into a question which Thom guessed he already knew the reason. "Emilie has just begged me to attend the High Priestess party and I can not go back on my word, even if it is to spend some delightful time in mother's company and other ladies."

George's mouth twitched, nearly heading for a small smirk. "I see."

"Nothing like that", protested Thom.

"Like what?" innocently asked the Baron before grinning it his son openly.

"You are just as bad as Emilie when it comes to teasing", muttered Thom very annoyed that he fell into his father's trap. "Maybe you should a group and plan ways to torture me daily. I'm sure you will both be happy."

"I think _Lady_ Emilie is doing well on her own", stated his father.

A cross expression filtered to Thom's face before sticking out his tongue at his father.

"You certainly mature Thom," chuckled George, "I will tell your mother that you are indisposed but she will eventually catch up with you, dear boy and by that time I hope that you at least find a way to cushion you ears."

They embraced again and Thom waved his father, that he respected so much, as another class filled into his room, waiting with an eagerness at what Lord Thom was going to teach them today.

XXXX

I do apologise that this is shorter than the rest but I didn't want to leave you on a cliff-hanger for two weeks because it is cruel! I hope that you are enjoying the holiday (or at least the sunshine) or if you live in the southern hemisphere hoping it is snowing! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of your reviews, they help me continue to write on although my mind refuses to help! Just to clear things up, I have not read the Trickster's Choice series and probably never will so I have no insight into the rest of Alanna's family. I'm just concentrating on Thom. Sorry if that disappoints a couple of you.

Chapter Six – A Night of Surprises.

The dinner at the Priestess's residence had gone very well indeed for Thom and Emilie and now they were heading back to the Palace by foot which allowed Thom to spend more time with his good friend.

He had been nervous at the beginning of the night as he glanced upon Emilie's appearance outside her rooms. In a deep red with rubies encrusted in the bodice which fitted her perfectly, Thom's voice had escaped him until he was forced to mutter greetings at the gathering. She smiled at his reaction before hiding behind her court mask. Thom inwardly sighed that he would never be able to hide his emotions as well as Emilie.

To him, Emilie had never looked as lovely but he could detect from her tense pose that she was not comfortable in the surroundings although he had no idea why such an event would bother Emilie so much. This had led him to introduce her to a drinking which he had 'learned' when he was a student to lighten up Emilie's strange mood. At first she was a sceptic but by the time the four glass arrived Emilie had shed most of her outer shell and tension.

And now, in the early morning being the last one to leave, they were extremely merry, laughing at the most silliest thing through Corus on their way to the Palace. With each other's arm wrapped around the other's waist, together the handsome couple made their way to their quarters. Thom had started healing himself as they passed by many of the religious buildings and such like and therefore was the most sober of the two, but Emilie was stilling a tad wobbly on her feet and giggling quietly to herself.

"What are you laughing at Emilie?" asked Thom out of the blue as he held her steady from tripping over her skirts. The sound of her laughter had been going on for the last half an hour.

Emilie turned her face to meet his, an inch apart and smiled a genuine smile which warmed Thom's heart. She lifted her hand and placed it gentle across his cheek and tapped it slightly. "That's for me to know and you to wonder dear Thom", she said cheekily and then tried to take a couple of step unaided which failed miserable.

"Opps", she giggled from landing in the dust and started to cough the sand out the back of her throat. As Thom came forward and held out his large hands for her to use as a support.

Again Emilie miscalculated and fell straight into Thom's hard chest and would have fallen on the ground if Thom had not taken the chance of clasping his arms around her to hold her up. Thom breathed in her unique scent of lemongrass and oranges which reminded him of childhood games and mischief. They stood like that for several minutes until Thom became concern of Emilie's lack of protest, glancing down he saw that her emerald eyes had closed and that she had snuggled herself into the layers of his black robes. There was a small innocent smile on her face which made Thom smile in return.

Not wanting to break such a beautiful sight but knowing that they couldn't stand here til the morning, Thom raised one of his hands and started to brush strays of hair that had escape the plaits from her face to behind her ears.

His touch was feather soft but Emilie fluttered her eyes opened all the same and croaked "Thom?"

"Time to get you to your bed", he replied with force cheerfulness as he untangled her from his embraced and resume his one arm hold on her waist. "We're nearly there Emilie don't fall asleep on me yet."

They made steady but slow progress up the small hill in a comfortable silence which left Thom to digest his thoughts quietly. His heart was racing at an uncontrollable speed while his body tingled from where he held contact with Emilie. Being the gentleman Thom tried to dissuade his mind off of the one track it was intent on which consisted of a bed and two people.

"Thom," moaned Emilie weakly, "Thom …I do not feel very well... My stomach is churning."

As Thom glanced down, he could see that Emilie was clutching her head with her free hand and swaying increasing from side to side. Muttering an oath at his own foolishness, Thom did the only thing he could. He brought his other arm behind Emilie's knees and lifted her up into his arms as if she was a small child.

"I should not have shown you that game", murmured Thom into Emilie's ear as she nestled in the folds of the black cloak.

"No!", protested Emilie, "I haven't had soo much fun for ages, Thom! Don't blame yourself. I should remember my limit", and as an after thought, "and stop tickling my ear I'm trying to sleep!"

Unable to contain his laughter, Emilie tried to ignore the movement of his chest. "Thom" she warned slowly.

"What dearest?" said Thom innocently bending his head so that his lips were nearly touching her ear. "I'm not doing anything…but if you want me to stop then …tell me what you were giggling about earlier."

Emilie shook her head and whispered "No" into his chest as well as hiding her whole face from view.

"I might have to leave you on your own then", Thom stated and started to lower Emilie to the ground as if letting go of her.

"Don't… Thom please", begged Emilie as she looked straight into his violet eyes.

Thom froze for a moment as he had never seen Emilie show fear at all. The thought that something could disturb her that much from her calm nature scared Thom to no end. At that moment he knew that he would rather face several of the most evillest magician alive than see Emilie in terror.

"What is it Emilie", he asked softly, "who has scared you?" And he consciously tightened his grip on her as he began to walk up to the Palace entrance to the stable side.

"Nothing", Emilie quietly, "it is all the changes that are happening …I don't have something constant in my life and I feel that I have been drifting out to the ocean and it is a lonely place."

She murmured the last part into the cloak and kept her face averted because silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Thom only knew this since it was his shirt being used as a hanky.

"I will always be here for you", voiced Thom huskily, "and so will your family…you could never be alone Emilie…you brighten up my day every time."

With a loud sniff, Emilie turned her head to see Thom's face and did her assessing gaze before sharing a small smile and saying "Truly?"

"Yes", replied Thom and kissed her forehead as to seal the declaration.

"Same for you too Thom," said Emilie with honesty. Another silence entered the mood until they came to the hallway where Emilie's room was situated. Lowering her legs to the ground, Thom still maintain a hold on her as she delved for her keys in her small bag.

After a while Emilie swore under her breath which Thom looked stunned for a moment then chuckled. Emilie forgetting that she was in company, smiled rudely at him.

"I must have dropped my keys at the Priestess house," exclaimed Emilie, "and no of my family are in residence at the moment. What am I going to do!" She slightly stumbled backwards due to her state

"We could wake up some of the servants?" proposed Thom but earned a glare from Emilie.

"They don't get another sleep."

"Well, what do you suggest o wise one?" said Thom sarcastically. He was slightly offended at Emilie's answer.

"I'll just have to sleep in your rooms for the night," stated Emilie calmly.

"You will not!" argued Thom.

"Why not?" queried Emilie. "There is no other way." She stared at him with open sparkling green eyes which brought Thom into a small trance before realising that she was still under the strong influence of alcohol.

"Because…because," he sputtered, "what will people think if they caught you coming out of my rooms!"

"Thom, I don't care what people think", whinned Emilie, "I want to sleep on a soft mattress…please?"

Thom could never say no to his younger siblings when they pleaded with him and neither could he do so with Emilie. _She looks too cute to refuse. Damn her …damn her…damn her. Let it be on her head if the gossip starts…though I wouldn't mind so much._

He nodded his head and suddenly was embraced into a quick hug.

Blushing furiously, Thom gathered Emilie once more in his arms and headed quietly to his rooms which were on the other side of the palace quarters. He prayed that no one would find him with a drunk Emilie in his arms.

"Thom are you blushing?", enquired Emilie as she looked at him with a peculiar expression.

Thom glared at Emilie who laughed it off before being told to shhhs and not wake up any other courtier.

_This is going to be a long night_ thought Thom.

Entering his room into complete darkness was very difficult for Thom to manoeuvre Emilie quietly around without bumping into a few random objects. He knew for certain that his small vase that his sister had given him was broken.

"Mirthos help me!" muttered Thom under his breath.

"You're tickling my ear again", complained Emilie from her waking up in his arms.

"Stop your moaning you", said Thom as he could perceive the shadows in his unlighted room. He noted the door to his bedroom and made head ways towards it and by juggling Emilie in his arm was able to touch a globe of light as he entered at.

He was extremely thankful that the servants had come and tidy up his rooms for him, as it usually resembled a bird's nest. He lowered Emilie gently down unto the covers but he could not stand up straight since Emilie would not let go of his neck.

"Thom," she whispered, "I need a night shirt. The dress will be ruin if I sleep in it."

"I don't wear nightshirts," admitted Thom rubbing the back of his neck in an agitated motion.

"You sleep naked", squealed Emilie as she struggle to sit up.

"What's wrong with that?" demanded Thom and crossed his arms as he walked over to his chest drawers.

"Nothing", said Emilie quickly," it's just… don't you ever get cold?"

Thom rolled his eyes at Emilie ability to see things in a practical light even under the influence of alcohol.

"It's only cold during the winter", stated Thom as he lifted out a long shirt which was big for him and would drown Emilie and headed towards the bed again.

"How do you keep warm", prodded Emilie as she smiled up to him and accepted the shirt.

"There are ways," Thom trailed off not wanting to discuss that he started to sleep naked after he lost his virginity and had had someone to keep him warm in the Midwinter period in the City of the Gods.

Emilie eyes bulged but said nothing more on the topic.

"I'll leave you to get change", motioned Thom as he walked out of the bedroom and close the door firmly behind him.

In the month since he had met his father, Thom was able to contemplate his crush on Emilie and realised with surprise that he was falling hard for her. He had sworn years back that he could never fall in love again. His first love was with a girl called Nataila, the third daughter to a new barony who broke his heart after overhearing her and another man making love. It had broken his heart. He thought she was the one. She was strong, a fighter and knew how to defend herself vocally and physically.

And now he had grown to understand that his crush was turning slowly into desire which was being feed with everything he could learn from Emilie. She was different from the other ladies but held his attention stronger and made his emotions greater. He had to curb his need for her on several occasion particularly this night.

Without a grudge, Thom began to place the small cushions scattered on his couch to one end and lifted the throw-over. Settling himself down, Thom finally slowed his breathing and his heavy eye lids fell. Near the state of dreaming Thom was woken up with a shove upon his shoulder.

Startled, Thom flicked his hand out and allowed his Gift to shield him with a barrier.

"Awow," cursed the someone sneaking around his quarters. "Did you really think that was necessary Thom?" Emilie in the long white shirt, holding her hand and standing as close to Thom as his magic would allow with a scowl etched on her face.

Thom sat up groggily. "What do you want? Are you feeling ill?"

"No," answered Emilie shaking her head, "I came to collect you."

Thom gave a puzzled looked as he waited for her to explain.

"I can't let you sleep on this small couch…you'll hurt your back", Emilie waved her hand at the occupied piece, "and your bed is big enough to share. It makes sense…and makes me feel less guilty."

"I don't think that this is wise", spoke Thom very slowly although his heart started speeding up.

"Why?" enquired Emilie, "I promise you I don't snore."

To deny it further would only bring Emilie's questioning which Thom could not handle at this time of night. Heaving Thom off the couch, Emilie slipped her hand into his and led the way to his bed.

Thom could not remember a time when he had forgotten to breathe. As he settled gingerly next to Emilie in his own bed with only a pillow as a barrier, his inside were melting. He was so close to her. He could reach over and kiss those sweet red lips that had the power to tantalise him to near distraction. His fingers could tell if her skin was as soft as he thought it was and if her hair was silk. But something held him back.

He did not want ruin their friendship…however he desperately wanted something far greater.

"Goodnight Thom", Emilie called over her shoulder before closing her eyes.

After listening to her steady breathing and making sure that she was fully asleep, Thom replied with, "Goodnight love."

XXXXX

I need your help! I have no idea where this is going! Any plots that you would like to see being added would be much appreciated as once again my brain has done a runner. Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Fighting It.

Groggily Thom blinked his violet eyes open as he became accustomed to his bedroom which was brightened by the early morning sun streaming through his window. His hair shielding most of the view allowed him a period of gaining his mind back to reality until he felt a tickling sensation on his neck which made him shiver.

His brain went on high alert as he gazed down at the sight.

Emilie.

Somehow, during the middle of the night, she had discarded the pillow barrier and snuggled next to Thom with her head seeking the crook of his neck. Her breathing was soft and shallow as she was fully asleep, although her head moved slightly deeper into Thom's shoulder as if she wanted to play hide and seek. The gentle feeling was her hair brushing against his skin. He gasped quietly, closing his eyes, as his stomach plummeted down where his emotions were in a whirlpool.

He looked at Emilie's figure. Her short hair covered most of her face from his gazed but he noted a serene expression there and wished there and then that he could wake up to see such a beautiful picture every morning. He slapped himself mentally at the thought.

The long shirt that he had given her made her look natural lying in his bed and he could see her slim shoulders and long neck as t hung loosely off her frame. And it felt right, her nestling up against his side. She fitted perfectly and gave off this warmth and comfort that Thom had never felt before. It seemed that the world had stopped for them.

Thom was lost as he continued to gaze at Emilie. He relish being able to be this close and star at her without worrying if she could detect his underlining feeling of love and lust for her in his face. Ever so slowly his hand reached up to Emilie's face and tenderly pushed her auburn hair behind her delicate ears.

He smiled at the silkiness of her locks and the smoothness of her skin. He had been right last night at his queries…if only he could get an answer about the taste of her delicious mouth. And before registering the action of his hand on her chin and the downward movement of his head, he had captured Emilie's lips in a sweet, short kiss.

He pulled away suddenly at the sound of the gong chiming the hour of a new day and also due to the slight moan he heard when he kissed Emilie. He body went extremely still, as his heart raced up and his eyes were averted and terrified at looking at Emilie's to see any rejection there. Thom felt the tension in the air as the seconds passed like years.

_For the love of the Goddess Thom you are a Black Mage! And you're scared of the reaction of your kiss. You have no backbone! _Thom scowled at his own thoughts and the situation. Gingerly he turned around and found …that Emilie was still asleep but she had moved nearer, grasping his shirt tightly as if she did not want to let go.

_Maybe she does love me…probably like a brother though…although I never had any of my sister burrowing themselves like this. _

As he continued to pondered over Emilie's action and trying to decipher what it all meant, the lady in question gentle aroused herself from the land of dreams and yawned right into Thom's neck which made he squirm considerable.

"Would you please stop that", muttered Thom more to himself, "it's tickles."

"Sorry", said Emilie very apologetic as she sat up and surveyed his room.

Thom blanched as he turned to see a very dishevelled but still irresistible Emilie smile shyly up at him.

"How long have to been awake?" Thom demanded, frightened at the possible answer.

"And a good morning to you too", replied Emilie sleepily as she stretch out her arms above her head which made the long shirt slip further down her chest.

Thom forced himself to look at Emilie's face and not below her neck area as three of the shirt's buttons had come undone. "Sorry," he said, "good morning. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes", she answered, "your bed is so soft! In fact I might try and sneak in here regularly. I haven't had a restful night for a long time."

Thom was curious to why she wasn't getting enough sleep in her own rooms but Emilie was distracted as she realised the closeness of their bodies and blushed furiously.

"I guess that I actually moved the pillow then", murmuring more to herself than to Thom as she looked at the side she was suppose to sleep in.

"Pardon?" asked Thom.

Emilie's face looked slightly guilty as she glanced over at him while she bit her bottom lip before confessing. "Well, you see…mmm…you looked so comfortable and cosy at your side…and I had woken up feeling not well…and cold…and…and I thought that it would be nice…"

She trailed off with a blazing red face as she averted her emerald eyes from his.

Again action before thinking, Thom clasped his fingers around her chin and tugged it so that he cold see her face. "I don't mind being a pillow", he smirked, "but it's going to cost you."

Emilie raised her eyebrows in surprise and so was Thom inwardly. _Stop flirting! Stop it right now! Stop…_

The gazing contest stopped abruptly as a loud, persistent knock was being herald at Thom's door. As Thom cursed and got up to answer the summons, thinking of ways of enforcing no early meetings particularly if he had the undivided attention of Emilie of Queenscove. He straightened his clothes and brushed his hair with his fingers and before disappearing, smiled at Emilie, closing the door firmly behind him.

Swinging the down open, ready to release his tirade on manners, his words stopped in his throat as he faced his small mother. "Morning ma", he managed to choke out and stepped aside for her to enter.

His mother walked in with a small scowl. "What have you been up too?" as she spied the broken vase on the floor. Thom cursed inwardly at his forgetfulness and with a wave of his hand, fixed the vase while returning it to its rightful place. His mother's face darkened further.

"Tripped over coming back from the Priestess yearly gathering ma", answered Thom politely as he moved to the couch and reorganised the cushions.

"I heard from your father that you went with Emilie of Queenscove?" asked Alanna directly.

"Yes", replied Thom and wondering where this was leading to. He hoped that Emilie was too busy in the bedroom to listen. "She asked me to escort her as a friend."

"I have heard that you have become very close."

"She has helped me a lot in settling into the court social life. It is trickier than I would have thought. I don't think I would have survived without her guidance – I consider ourselves as good friends."

Some of the tension in his mother's body lifted as she slowly lowered herself into a chair near his table. "I'm glad."

"And why is that?" countered Thom, slightly annoyed at his ma's reaction.

Alanna glanced up at her oldest to see hostile in his eyes and hesitated for the first time in a long while. She did not want to start up a fight, especially today. "I want you to meet an old family friend tonight. He is bringing his daughter with him. I thought you two might get acquainted."

"I see", said Thom stiffly, "and what time should I arrive?"

"Eight. We are staying in the King's quarters."

"Fine. I'll be there. Is there anything else?" Thom was barely able to control his anger and frustration at his mother. _How dare she set me up! I'm perfectly capable of finding a wife on my own! I can't believe she doesn't like Emilie. The Queenscove and our family have always been on good terms. Why doesn't she think Emilie is good enough for me?_

"No," stated Alanna.

"If you don't mind ma, I have a lot of work to do today if I am to meet you for dinner."

When his mother had closed the door, Thom stomped back to his bedroom to find Emilie who was sitting on his made bed and dressed back into her red dress staring at his angry face.

"I suppose that you heard the conversation", demanded Thom.

"Yes," Emilie replied calmly as Thom started pacing his room, "I see our plan of pretending has finally caught us out."

But Thom did not registered the words. "I can't believe that she thinks that you are unsuitable! I mean she spelt it out very clearly that she would not like you if you were to become my wife…" He stopped his rambling as he heard what he had said and went red.

Emilie was shocked as well but recovered quickly and smiled mischievously at him as she stood up in front of him. "You thinking of taking me as your wife? I'm flattered Thom but I don't think you would survive with me. I mean all those balls, parties and boring gossiping that you despise…"

"I wouldn't mind any of it if you were there by my side," he interrupted her. He caught her eyes with his and stared deeply into them, trying to read her. Unconsciously he brought her closer as he wrapped his arms around her back. "What do you think?"

"I doomed to spending late nights in the library researching whatever you want", she replied very softly and then slowly smiled widely, her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You mean you actually might love me?" enquired Thom.

"I have loved you since you came back Thom", stated Emilie with ease as Thom stood there gaping like a goldfish.

"Why didn't you tell me?" commanded Thom.

"Because you needed time to work out what you wanted," Emilie said wisely as her hand reached up and stroke one of Thom's cheeks. Thom felt like an idiot, as he remembered all the things that they had done together he always noted that Emilie would subject him to a assessing gaze. She was watching him for signs.

"And what was it that gave me away", asked Thom intrigued.

"The kiss this morning" blurted out Emilie while blushing.

Too embarrass to care anymore, Thom looked at Emilie astonished. "I thought I heard you moan!" he exclaimed as Emilie went as red as her dress and avoided his eyes. "So you like my kisses hmmm?"

Emilie nodded into his shoulder, unable to escape with his arms around her waist. Thom felt delighted at his good luck. _She loves me! She loves ME!_

"Emilie?" coaxing her to face him and when he had her attention, he swiftly captured her lips into a soft, passionate kiss. He moved one hand into her hair and pulled her further closer, deepening the kiss with all his emotions going in. He knew from her lightly grasping hands on his neck that she was buckling under his touch and he felt exhilaration coursing through his veins.

Unable to survive without air, Thom reluctantly let go of Emilie's swollen lips and grinned down at seeing her flush face. "You look beautiful," he said huskily as he bent below her ear and nibbled down her soft skin. Emilie gasped in surprised which made Thom smirked against her neck.

_She's never been seduced, _noted Thom as he continued his path, _there's always a first time for everything_. It pleased him immensely that Emilie was still innocent in certain ways because it made it for him that they were equal. As he reached the base of her neck, despite what he knew his body wanted to do, Thom stopped his loving attention and allowed Emilie to gain some reality on the situation.

Thom's eyes became fixated with the raising and falling of Emilie's corset until a voiced interrupted such thoughts. "I'm up here Thom not down there!"

Thom went red at being caught but none the less grinned at Emilie who still had a pouting mouth.

"I think we should keep this a secret for a while," suggested Emilie. "We need to work on your mother liking me and get to know one another better."

Although Thom was slightly disappointed at the sensible plan that Emilie had proposed, he did like the idea of sneaking around and keeping up a charade. "You want me to go tonight and pretend to be interested in this girl then?"

"If you could that would be wonderful" said Emilie.

"Do I get something in return?" murmured Thom lowering his voice to a deeper timber.

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't intended for the proposal to happen so quickly but then it seemed right afterwards. It doesn't mean that's it is over. I still think there is another five chapters to write but I could be wrong. Anyway I would love it if you reviewed because then I'll have feed back to work on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Meeting of an Old Flame

Thom's cloak billowed out behind him as he strode angrily back to his rooms where he could shout his annoyance in private. Although the morning had turned out to be the best day of his life so far where he finally found out that Emilie had loved him, his world started to crash down as he entered the dining room of his family quarters.

He had come face to face with a person he rather wished he could forget.

"Nataila…bloody Nataila", muttered Thom, "how does her family know my mother? Nataila."

He waved his hand across his own door for it to open and slammed it shut tightly in the same manner, before beginning to pace furiously as he recounted the meal. His whole posture was tense from remembering it.

"Thom, you arrived", echoed his mother from the balcony, "come out and meet my guests." Following his orders like a wise son does when his mother is the Lioness, Thom plaster what he hoped was a convincing smile and walked out.

"Evening ma", he whispered quietly into Alanna's ear and kissed her cheek lightly before facing visitors.

As his mother slipped an arm through his, she introduced him to a middle age gentleman sitting across from his father who winked as a greeting at his son. "This is Lord Malfour who is staying here for the rest of the summer".

Thom bowed and made polite greetings while Lord Malfour smiled kindly back and asked Thom to call him Walther as he was still uncomfortable being known as one of the gentry. For some reason, Thom liked this man and hoped that they could be on friendly terms.

His mother moved Thom to see a lady in the half shadows as she continued her introduction, "Unfortunately Walther wife has taken ill and her daughter wished to stay at her side until she returned to health. However she has sent her cousin instead to keep her father company. May I introduce you to Nataila, Thom?"

The words of friendship fell from Thom's lips as he gazed at his first love that stood before him in a very low cut pale blue dress. She smiled a knowing smile and stuck out her hand for Thom to kiss.

Barely registering anything on the outside Thom's mind was working overtime. Did his mother know that Nataila was his old love? What was Nataila doing at the Palace now? And what was he going to tell Emilie?

The thought of Emilie calmed him slightly to function the proper greetings and settle down at the table. As he looked around, his father caught his eye and gave a questioning stare which Thom shook his head at. _I can't believe this is happening to me! Why! The gods have got to hate me!_

Nataila had found her sitting next to Thom for dinner and wasted no time in showing what she wanted. As their older relatives left to retrieve a map of the south lands of Tortall, Nataila's hand started to run up and down the inner side of Thom's thigh. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "It's been a long time Thom, hasn't it?"

Thom burned with anger and grabbed Nataila's hand from his leg and returned it to her lap and although he wanted to throttle her, Thom trained his voice to remain unaffected, "It has Lady Nataila and things have changed."

Her eyebrows rose elegantly at the defiance at Thom's new attitude and then she smiled smugly and whispered before the older adults could hear their conversation. "I'm looking forward to a challenge when I'm staying at the palace."

After that Thom remained firmly in the background for the rest of the night until he could plead an early night for early lessons.

Now in a very pissed of mood, cold anger threatened to engulf Thom's early happiness. As he walked around his empty room trying to figure out Nataila's plans and why this was happening to him, all he wanted was Emilie's company. He needed to tell her everything now, as soon as possible.

Looking outside his window, he guessed the hour of night and hoped that Emilie was still up from having dinner with the prince and his fiancée.

_I never knew that there was so much to organise for a wedding!_ Thom groaned thinking of what his would be like yet his stomach was filled with butterflies._ Hopefully it will be small and private. I can't stand public displays._

Making sure the hallways were empty Thom slipped out of his own chamber and headed towards the direction of Emilie and on the way he contemplated about what exactly he wanted to discuss with Emilie regarding Nataila bizarre return into his life. His old memories of Nataila did not bring a fluttering sensation to his heart and he knew that he had been a fool thinking that he deeply loved her.

_Better to be a fool and learn from your mistake than never experience life, _his head told his heart.

Quietly walking like a thief, which he would be forever grateful to his father, Thom silently reached Emilie's room without being seen by any other person, servants included. He was secretly pleased with his achievement and the fact that Emilie was indeed still up which he could tell from the candle light that shone through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Thom knocked the cold wood persistently since he was tapping ever so softly not wanting any one else to come out their rooms to investigate. He could hear cloth rustling and feet padding across a creaky floor to the door which opened a fraction, letting Thom glimpse at a very sleepy Emilie who hair was all tousled.

Emilie squinted her eyes up at Thom's shadow figure, needing a few minutes to note her late night caller.

"Thom", she whispered ever so silently that Thom thought it was in his head. "Go back to bed before anyone sees you."

"I need to talk to you", replied Thom just as gentle, "I would not have come if it wasn't important."

He could see Emilie weighing up the options and was relieved when she widened the door and allowed him to pass, before quickly shutting the door and locking it. As Thom glanced around the room, he smiled at what he saw. It was very Emilie.

Her walls were washed in a pale green which radiated calm and peaceful like a spring day. It was tidy and filled with little objects here and there indicating her participation of court life – fans, ribbons, invitations and a large wardrobe. However Thom loved the way that Emilie hid the several books that would announce to everyone her educated mind on more pressing topics such as politics and the Tortall law. Emilie was a mixture of both worlds and it suited her character which Thom had begun to appreciate very much.

Emilie moved around the room with practise grace, wrapping a shawl around her nightdress to ward off the chilly night ahead. Eventually she sat on the couch which stood in front of her window and stared at Thom for an explanation.

The courage and resolve that Thom had had now disappear and he nervously edged over and sat a distance away from Emilie on the couch.

"I don't know where to begin", Thom laughed uneasily, " I think I might be a bit foolish trying to explain something that happened long ago and has nothing to do with the present. I… it seems like I should though, because it would be wrong… mmm."

Thom looked up from his hands that were shaking to see a concerned Emilie clasping her dainty hand over his mouth. "Start at the beginning Thom," she said with a smile, "then we'll discuss it and work from there. Or I'll have to listen to you mumbling for the rest of the night and as handsome as you are, I am tired."

Emilie retracted her hand but Thom made a dash to grab it in hands and entwine their fingers, making Emilie shift her body closer to his. Taking a deep breath and focusing on what he was about to tell, Thom explained and revealed his time at the City of the Gods.

He described everything to Emilie: the first time when he had performed a difficult spell in front of his mentor and was rewarded, the long and annoying studies which he frequently grumbled about in his letters to his father, the time when he was chosen for a specific and delicate task from one of his great teachers and finally being able to put on the black robe, knowing that he had done it all by himself.

And then there was Nataila, his first, the one girl he considered to be the love of his life. They meet in Thom's second final year of study and Nataila was sought after by many of the young men who were practising magic. He felt extremely lucky and a tad arrogant when she marked him out as a potential suitor. Some time later in the year when the leaves of autumn were falling, they became lovers and Thom thought he was in love. He kept this relationship hidden from his family fearing that they might find it a suitable match and also because Nataila beg it to be their little secret against the rest of Tortall. He had given her anything that she had asked and when nearing the end of his sheltered life in the cloisters, Thom was going to propose.

He decided that he would do it after all his examinations. So after the last one, Thom rushed to his rooms to find the ring which he thought Nataila would adore in his room and made his way to her quarters. He had remembered her saying to him that she would be out all day with her family which gave him the idea of surprising her in her room. Entering her quarters, Thom heard a sound from inside her bedroom and moved quietly thinking that it was Nataila back early. He was right. But she was joined in her bed with a young man that Thom recognised as being two years older than him and had graduated last year.

Thom stumbled out quickly without making a sound, too distract to care what was happening. That same day, he packed all his bags, scribbled a letter to his mother saying that he was heading home for the summer and went to see the Head Priest on forwarding his results to his home. After that, Thom left and went away to heal his broken heart.

He had finished telling the most painful experience that he had ever had to go through and now he could not say or do anything. He felt completely empty…but in a good sort of way.

"Thom," broke in Emilie, "I'm sorry. For once I don't know what to say or do." She squeezed his hand to apologise further.

Thom chuckled at Emilie for basically thinking the same thing as he. Looking at Emilie's confused face, he laughed even louder earning a query glance from her to explain himself.

"You are amazing", he simply stated before seizing her mouth in an ardent embrace which left them both breathless afterwards. He leaned his forehead against hers and tried to memorise her brilliant emerald eyes.

It was Emilie who broke the staring by asking, "Thom, why are you telling me this?"

Thom noted that Emilie's face was paler than usual and her eyes were downcast, as he looked downward to her lap he saw her wringing her hands together. He was puzzled at her actions.

"Because tonight _Nataila _was at my mother's family gathering", said Thom, "and she made it pretty clear that she wants to restart our relationship."

"And are you?", Emilie whispered to him with her down looking interest in the rug patterns.

"Am I what?". Thom couldn't understand why Emilie wasn't looking at him, laughing at him and telling him what an idiot he was being about his fear of Nataila ruining his life again. "Why aren't you looking at me, Emilie," he spoke so softly. He placed his hand under her chin firmly and turned her head to meet his and found that her eyes were brimmed with tears.

She still wouldn't look into his eyes, so he gentle rubbed his thumbs in a slow circle motion on her cheeks catching the tears that had escape her control. "Why are you so sad?"

The question hung in the air as Emilie refused to even note Thom's comforting hands. He was baffled her reaction, all he had said that he had loved Nataila and that she had made a move on him tonight…Emilie thought he was coming to break up with her. Thom shook his head as he realised what Emilie had taken from his confession.

"Emilie, my dear, you are a very silly court lady indeed", Thom knew that he shouldn't be baiting her but it got him a response.

Emilie glared up, into his violet eyes which many people would have backed away from and she started to struggle out of his hands holding her face. "I am not silly," she grounded out. "Let me go."

"Yes you are!" replied Thom with a smirk as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled Emilie unceremoniously unto his legs, securing her in with his arms, " you're silly if you think that I am leaving such a beautiful, spirited and intelligent lady for Nataila."

Emilie stopped her aggressiveness at once which was a huge give-a-way that he was right and in a low murmur said, "I am a silly court lady then." Thom laughed and kissed her soundly on the cheek then the forehead, eyebrows and finally capturing the mouth.

After a heated session of kissing between the two, Thom regain control on his purpose for being in Emilie's room so late.

"I don't trust her Emilie", he said into her hair, "I don't believe that this is a coincidence."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm leaving it off here because I am unsure which direction that I am taking it. I hope that you like Emilie and I will reveal why she knows so much about the going ons of Thom's affair. I hope that I am conveying that you don't need to be a warrior like Alanna or Kel or have magical powers like Daine to do some good in the world. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Good Souls

He loved the way she laughed. It was so honest and genuine that it brought warmth to the whole of the room although the librarian was not so pleased at the noise. From the shelf he scowled at the back of Emilie's head but quickly glanced away when Thom noticed his disapproving glare.

It was a very rare summer's day when the clouds decided to rain constantly refreshing the ground of lost water and feed the greenery again. Thom had taken the day to do some important study into the history of Galla's future seers. It was slightly tedious and completely boring as Thom was beginning to find out but something intrigued him enough to pursue it.

However by lunchtime it was looking like a lost close as he could not find sufficient information in any of the Royal Palace libraries. Then Emilie had walked in with a beaming smile and sat on the opposite chair and asked what the matter was. As he explained his research, Emilie had a small smug expression on her face as she told him to follow her.

Half an hour later they arrived at a door which was hidden from public view and sheltered by a large tapestry hanging over the opening. Thom was amazed that he had never seen this door in his whole childhood adventures around palace.

"What is it?" asked Thom as he was beckoned with a finger to enter quickly.

"This is an archive of books which the King or ruling person of the time deems unfit for public reading…usually magic related," announced Emilie, "only a few people know that it is here and you need permission from the King as the entrance is bound by his magic to stop unwanted visitors."

The room looked like a small study. On each wall, there were shelves covered with books from the ground to the ceiling and a large table in the middle of the room with writing material and four comfortable chairs. The only light which was issued into the room was a glass window facing south. Thom had never seen something so secretive.

"How did you get consent?" Thom was dumbfounded, then realised that it sounded a tad pompous of him. "Not that I think it's wrong that you should be granted access of course."

Emilie laughed and moved to the chairs and sat upon one before replying, "I haven't been awfully truthful with you Thom."

Thom gave her a quizzing look as he sat across from her, waiting patiently for her to continue. _What does she mean by that? I know everything about her! Don't I?_

"You see, I'm not just head organiser for the royal events…King Jonathan has also trained me to be his court spy." Emilie glanced at Thom's shocked face. "After my arrival from the convents four years ago, I blended into every circle at court which was noticed by the spy master and it was suggested to the King that it would be wise to have someone loyal being an ear on the ground level. Mostly it's reporting back to King on how others in court feel about the new laws and ideas being implemented."

Thom could not believe what he was hearing but then it made a lot of sense to him. He knew that there were two sides to Emilie's character – the public face and the private.

"However in recent months, it has become serious", Emilie sighed loudly; "there has been a lot of negativity about the up and coming marriage of Roald. Most are happy seeing it strengthening ties with allies yet a few of the conservatives find it is the last straw that they are willing to take from the King. There has been some threats of a attack…," Thom straightening up considerable after hearing that, "and whispering of an act of rebellion…"

"Who, demanded Thom ready at this moment to confront such low lives.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Emilie looked out wistfully and a silence grew between the pair. It was not painful but Thom sensed that it had more to do with permitting him think on Emilie's revelation than the King's life being in danger.

"So my father skilled you in the arts of spying", commented Thom, finally putting pieces together. He always wondered how Emilie knew so many things particularly where he could be found and he should have realised when his father mentioned Emilie with a strange regard.

"Of course, the King sent for the best."

"Who actually knows that you are a spy?"

"Only a hand full," said Emilie softly returning her gaze to his. "The King, your father, yourself and my sister Lessa, due to her ability to read minds. Everyone else sees a frivolous court lady looking for a husband."

"You play the part well."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner."

"I know how it is," Thom replied bitterly, "I grew up with it all my life."

"Are you angry at me for it?" quizzed Emilie who started to fiddle with her fan.

Thom paused. _Am I angry for being pulled back into a life that I wanted none of? Did I really hate it that much…not being told what was happening…have people come in and out of our home…never knowing with in Mirtho's name would happen to either father or mother? _It took a long time for Thom to figure out what to say to Emilie.

"As long as we make a pact _now_ that you will tell me where you are going…," he could see Emilie about to interrupt, "you don't have to discuss what or why…just _where_ so that if anything happens I know where to find you."

"You'll be my knight in shining armour rescuing me?" Emilie smiled sadly. "I don't think that I would like putting you in such dangers Thom."

"Do you think I'm ecstatic letting you gallivant off?" Thom responded angrily. He was more annoyed at Emilie's calmness than of her flippant remark. "If I find out that you are in trouble and you gave me the wrong information then I will put you into a glacier for the rest of your life!"

Emilie laughed then, finding the whole situation amusing. "I don't like the cold…so I will promise to tell you my destinations."

"Good", Thom walked over to her seat and kissed the top of her head, "because I hate the cold also and would hate having to live in a glacier."

Emilie grinned as she clasped his hand and dragged him to the far corner of the room, next to the window and pointed to the shelf. "These are the books that you might find interesting for your research. I had to ask for the King to permit your usage of the room which if you turn into a nasty mage I will be hold responsible…so no turning to evil mister."

"How can I when I have such a sweet and docile creature like you to occupy my time?" Thom ventured out and receiving a slap from the fan on the back of head. He made a grab for Emilie who tried to escape from his hold but find miserable as he put a shield up stopping her movement.

"That's cheating Thom," she tried to say with a stern face but her eyes gave her away. They were laughing merrily.

"But sometimes being bad is a good thing", he murmured in her ear before pulling her close for a kiss. Although Emilie tensed slightly at the beginning, she soon relaxed against Thom's chest, trailing her hands up to around his neck which brought them nearer.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Emilie started to untangled herself from Thom's hold which, if he was being honest with himself, Thom did not like one bit. He loved it when he had Emilie all to himself. It had been hard trying to remain friendly in front of others when all he wanted to sweep her off her feet and shout from the Balor's Needle that he was in love.

However before any declaration could be made, he wanted Emilie to have some kind of friendly relationship with his mother. He knew that if the Lioness was against something it was like teaching a Stormwing to be a vegetarian.

"We need to have plan for ma to start liking you", Thom blurt out to the empty room.

Emilie stopped her tugging of Thom's arm and winced. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

To hide the fact would be fooling both of them and Thom liked dealing with problems face on. "She doesn't know you because you never socialise together. After a few meetings face to face, I'm sure she'll see the real you."

"And pigs might fly", muttered Emilie as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "What if she never likes me?"

"But she will", Thom declared, "and, if by a very slim chance, she can't see that you make me happier than anything in the world, then I will go ahead without her consent and marry you."

"That would be an awful wedding", Emilie snorted at the picture. "I think I better try my best and please her."

"Me too", Thom nodded seriously, "I wouldn't want to die the same day I get married…I'll miss the best part of the whole procedure…"

"What part?" Emilie asked out of curiosity.

"The wedding night of course", Thom grinned as Emilie went very red in the face, being extremely embarrassed at his remark. "Are you blushing dear Emilie?"

"Shut up you!" Emilie glared at him. "I don't like being teased!"

"Oh but it is so fun", Thom clapped his hands like a spoilt child, "and you look so lovely in red, dear."

"I'm warning you Thom, behave."

Thom shrugged his shoulders yet grinned as Emilie gave him her famous death glare. "I better get to work so I can finish up for supper…" he slapped his hand on his head, "I forgot that I am meeting up with my parents again…and probably Nataila. Help me?"

Thom hoped that his face looked pleading enough to move Emilie to take pity on him however she grinned back at him.

"I warned you that teasing would come back and bite you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled smugly.

"You would leave a defenceless man", Emilie snorted, "to be groped and proposition by another female! You have a cold heart Emilie of Queenscove. I don't how why I love you…please help me…please."

Thom knew that if his fellow mates could see him, a black mage, begging for a court lady to attended a dinner with him, they would roll around the ground laughing their heads off.

"I hate when you beg," grumbled Emilie, "makes me promise to do anything…What's your plan of attack then?"

"Well, I was think that we should be discuss something in my room at the required time that I am suppose to be at my parents…ma will either appear herself or da around to collect me and if that happens then it would be impolite to not invite you."

"I've taught you too well at court games I see," Emilies sighed in defeat. "I'll leave in a couple of hours to change and be ready for plan – Saving a Black Mage too scared of his ex-lover."

"That's a tad long for a title don't you think?"

"No. It's perfect." Emilie stuck out her tongue before disappearing through the doors.

Xxxxxxxxx

I know that this is shorter than the rest of the chapter but I thought it was necessary to fill you in with Emilie. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for the reviews. They really help in pushing me to continue on to the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I do apologise for the lateness of my update. I was moving back to university to start a new year and then problems started to arise. Hopefully that is all sorted now and I will have time to start writing again. Anyway I would like to thank you all who have reviewed, it as been frustrating not being able to stick another chapter up for you guys!

Chapter Ten – Duel over Dinner

Thom felt very smug indeed as he walked along to his mother's evening dinner with Emilie at his side. If his da wasn't escorting them, to make sure that Thom arrived on time, then he would be skipping down the empty hallway leaving dignity behind forever.

He was banking on this dinner being a success in more ways than one. Firstly by arriving with beautiful Emilie in tow then he was sending out a clear message to Nataila that he taken. Then with Emilie sweet nature, his ma would soon find Emilie charming and become friendly towards her and lastly Emilie would be able to breathe easy as the famous Lioness did not spear her with a sword for falling in love with him.

He glanced over to see a quiet, reserved Emilie walking daintily beside him. She had fixed herself in a deep green dress which was not flamboyant at all and served to be comfortable than showy yet she still managed to pull off an air the elegance with it. Her short hair was flicked under her cheekbones with one or two diamond drops drawing the hair off and out of her face.

Noticing that his father was strangely, deeply interested in the architecture on their journey, Thom bent down and whispered, "You look extremely stunning," into Emilie's ear which caused a faint blush to appear on her face.

"You look menacing", she replied while raking her green eyes up and down his dark robes, "are you trying to put women off flirting with you? I'm sorry to say that some would be desperate enough to encourage the wrath of a black mage."

Thom laughed which made his father swivel his head round to see what was happening and Thom saw his eyes flickering between the both of them as if he was assessing a battlefield. Soon enough his father returned gazing at the walls and Thom remained quiet, although it did not stop him from entwining his fingers with Emilie until they reached the door.

Before his da made an entrance he stopped and turned around. Thom looked slightly perplexed at his actions and waited for an answer. His father was staring at Emilie with very sharp eyes as if weighing up the options of buying an expensive horse. Thom could not understand this odd situation however he had to keep his anger in check at the cold treatment Emilie was receiving.

Then his da stared at him for a period, searching for something but Thom didn't know what.

_He must know! But how! Please Goddess don't let him know! What if ma knows and I'm sending Emilie to her death…got to get her to safety! You are a BLACK MAGE! Stand up for Mirtho's sake!_

Then the Baron's voice interrupted Thom's random thoughts, "I see that you both care for one another deeply and I must say this," Thom's heart stopped beating, "that I approve."

Thom let out a huge sigh which he never knew he was holding. "How did you know da?"

"My son", George eyes twinkled, "I've seen the changes in you since Midwinter. You have become your own self and that transition only occurs with a woman's involvement." The Baron smiled at Emilie wholeheartedly. "I'm just thankful that a lovely lady like Emilie could ever believe that she might love you," he winked at her and earned a glare from Thom.

"Stop flirting," Thom ordered sternly.

His father held up his hands in a sign of peace whilst chuckling at Thom again.

"I knew given the chance you two would gang up on me", Thom muttered as he glared at both of them.

"I haven't even said anything", exclaimed Emilie who was holding in her laughter as best as she could.

"I could sense you were about too."

"Oh dear, married life is going to be so boring if you know me so well now", voiced Emilie sadly.

"That is because I am the enigma in this relationship", Thom puffed out his chest while Emilie gave in to her giggles.

"You are engaged then?" asked George in a surprise tone.

"Well…not exactly," Thom murmured, "we thought that …to be official…"

"With a ring."

"Needed ma's consent first…"

"If that's possible."

"Which it is."

"It would be easier to contact the Gods for their blessing than have your mother favour me, a court lady, than a trained warrior," Emilie said exasperated. "Pardon me Baron, I spoke out of turn."

"But necessarily all true", replied Thom's father, "that's why I love her."

Emilie smiled shyly at the Baron, embarrassed that she had insulted his wife and maybe future mother – in – law.

"Come, lets go in and have dinner and see how the lands lay", ushered the Baron.

Emilie walked in but Thom was held back by his father for a slight second. "If you truly believe that you love Emilie, then fight for her because your ma will find it hard to understand your choice."

His father left him a few seconds to regain his mind's focus before following him into the Lioness' den. _It's a battle I am going to win, father because I do love her…enough to risk and lose everything if that's what it takes!_

To say that his mother had been slightly surprised at the guest appearance of Emilie would have been an understatement. Her violet eyes narrowed in disagreement and she replied only very stiffly to Emilie's small attempts at conversations.

Thom was extremely thankful to his da for trying to smooth things over saying that he always enjoyed large numbers for dinner as it gave him ample excuse to ignore the people that completely bore him. Lord Malfour chuckled at the comment and introduced Emilie to his niece.

Nataila face tense at the meeting of Emilie of Queenscove and said the barest minimal greeting that was required for someone of higher rank. Thom had brief eye contact with Emilie afterwards and read through her passive innocent façade. He smiled warmly at her and winked until his mother escorted him personally to the table where dinner was to be eaten.

To his great disappointment, Emilie was placed out of reach for him to even make polite conversation. As she was guided towards a seat near his mother and Lord Malfour, Thom was left to be indulged with the company of Nataila.

_This is NOT a good sign,_ he thought to himself as he stared longing down the table at his beloved._ Tonight is turning out to be a disaster…please keep Emilie safe from ma, Goddess please._

"I see that you have brought a chaperon", Nataila murmured huskily low for Thom's ears only.

Although Thom lightly shivered, it was not of enjoyment but of disgust.

"A pretty little thing…but insipid creature compared to the passion we have together."

"Had, Lady Nataila, it was in the past", Thom replied in the same soft voice, "a place where I hope it will remain."

Nataila looked a tad annoyed at Thom's strong denial of not wanting to continue but she did.

"You only brought that court lady as a ruse for my benefit darling", she purred as her hand went wandering under the table cloth. "You're playing a mean game."

"You are disillusioned," replied Thom with more force and he grabbed her hand roughly and accidentally slammed it onto the table which earned him a few curious glances his way. His mother looked quizzingly but his da gathered her attention away from him. Thom was astonished to see Lord Malfour focus not on him but Nataila and Emilie just raised her eyebrows in question which made him give a mock glare in her direction.

"You have a lot of strength and energy I see still", Nataila murmured, "I always loved that about you. You had stamina."

"Please may we discuss something else", forced Thom out in a polite manner, "I would like to eat my meal without having the fear that I'll throw up."

_Emilie would be proud of me with that put down. Take that you lying, cheating bitch who broke my foolish heart!_

Nataila eyes widened and she uncomfortable shifted in her and became very busy eating her slightly cold meal. Thom could see the anger in her posture which made him feel guilty for his sharp tongue but nevertheless relieved that he had finally stopped the unwanted attention. Settling down to his own dinner, Thom was able to glance down the table to see how his ma and Emilie were bonding without being disturbed by Nataila.

It was not going well. In fact, Thom looked concerned that Emilie was silent and totally focused on her drink while his mother was ranting on some topic. Thom cursed himself for being so far away to hear what was being said, then he remembered that being a black mage had benefits.

Murmuring a spell under his breath, and direction his hand under the table to the slat shaker on the table which was near the Lioness, Thom now had the prefect position to hear everything.

He was right, his mother was ranting.

"I still can't understand why families are sending their daughters to court with large amount of money and little skills to live in the palace. They seem only intent on the social aspect of life," Alanna glanced meaningfully at Emilie who politely smiled in return.

"I don't understand why many have not allowed their female relations to join King's Jonathan range of vocations like the Queens' Riders…I'm even surprise that most woman don't even have a basic understanding of combat skills. What do you think Lady Emilie?"

Emilie smiled again which Thom noticed was slightly forced. "I believe that there is an important role which court ladies do, my lady. It might not be to your taste…"

"Do you practise in any defence skills?", interrupted Alanna.

"No."

"Why ever not!" His mother false surprise was sickening and Thom felt nauseated by it.

"It is a personal choice", Emilie stated with clarity and left no room for negotiation. Thom's heart went out to Emilie, after losing two brothers to the Immortal War, Emilie could not stand weapons, too much pain associated.

"I see", commented Alanna while turning to George to seek his opinion.

Thom boiled inside. _You don't see at all! How can you be so cruel!_

Lord Malfour coughed and drawn the attention away from the awkward silence. "George, could you show me that map that we were talking about, if you have finished your meal."

"I would be delighted."

Thom lost the rest of the conversation as he felt a pressure on his arm, ending the spell Thom faced Nataila once more with an enquiring look.

"I want to inform you Thom," Nataila smiled secretly up at Thom, showing off her chest and fluttering her eyes, "that you might _think_ that you like that Emilie but I know that we have passion…I'm going to proof it."

Tom stared at Nataila with complete bewilderment while his mind did a run for the mountains.

"You're leaving us so soon Lady Emilie", called out his mother which blocked Thom's vivid imagination. He sharply turned around to see Emilie giving a polite face and murmuring a greeting of thanks towards both his parents. He felt eternally gratitude for his father giving Emilie a small hug before letting her disappear.

Thom suddenly stood up from his place at the table and moved with the intent in catching Emilie. He was blocked by his mother.

"Where are you going dear?" Alanna enquired, "you'll be leaving Nataila without any company."

"I'm sure she is able to entertain herself, she could in the past", Thom commented scathingly and made to walk around the Lioness.

Again he was blocked.

"I hope that you are not going to chase Lady Emilie."

Thom thought about telling a fib but realised it was about time to stand up for what he wanted.

"Yes I am ma because I know that she is upset since you had to be so heartless as to bring up the whole aspect of fighting", Thom said deadly, "How could you forget that the Queenscove have lost two sons?"

Alanna face was surprised but turned quickly to anger. "She's not the only one to lose someone."

"But she is the only one in this room to lose family, ma. I love you ma, but tonight you lost all the respect I held for you. I thought you would understand that being different should not matter but seemingly it does when it doesn't include a blood bath."

Without wanting to hear anything more, Thom swept out of the room.

XXXXX

What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

I know that most of you don't like Alanna in the last chapter but she will redeem herself. I made her a pain in the arse because I think that she does have certain double standards when it comes to other women and because it is her son as well…so no one is good enough. Anyway onwards….

Chapter Eleven – The Downfall

The drumming of his fingers on the cold wooden table brought no comfort to Thom, neither did watching the going ons of the royal stable. Sighing loudly, Thom turned once more to the large stack of papers which was pile high and grimaced at the work. He had no heart for it, in fact he had no energy for doing anything ever since the disastrous dinner when he walked out.

That had been three days ago. He cursed himself while raking his hand through unwashed hair as he thought back again to the later night events. He would have caught up with Emilie and try to apologise for his ma behaviour, try to heal the damage and try to make her smile again.

However a servant called him when he was half way down the corridor and begged that he would go straight ahead to Numair's rooms as he needed his expertise. Although Thom tried to persuade the servant that he would come as soon as he could, the servant would not allow him to leave without following at that precise moment. It was only when he revealed that the King needed this vital information from Numair but the black mage was unwilling to give the details until he had a second opinion.

Grudgingly admitting that it was a lost cause, Thom fell in behind with the very nervous servant and headed in the totally opposite direction of his Emilie. His only comfort was sending a short pray up to the Mother Goddess asking that Emilie would have a peaceful dream.

The work that Numair wanted him to look over to took most of the night and the subsequent morning, he had to appear in front of the King with his insight. By the time he had returned to the room it was midday and it was that time that he noticed a letter on top of table with a green ribbon tied.

Perplexed Thom lifted the letter and carefully opened it as he sat at his desk. The lingering perfume which could be smelt from the paper indicated that it was Emilie. The scent of oranges. Hastily, Thom unrolled the parchment and read the lines which he hoped were full of brimming laughter at last night's fiasco.

Nevertheless, the words on the paper made Thom paled considerable as he read on further until the end. Unable to think straight because of the growing fear that was filling his being, Thom made to door with the letter still grasped in his hand with every intention of going to Emilie's room.

And he did. Thom strode purposefully to the door of his beloved and without caring at the noise which he was making by banging the wood loudly and causing courtiers to stop and stare. After a few minutes of continued knocking, Thom finally believed the words in the letter. Turning away, slumped shoulders, Thom dragged himself back to his room under a cloud.

His little display at Emilie's door brought his father to drop in later that night to see what was happening. As George walked in and saw his son's head down on the table with half a bottle of strong spirits gone and a glass clutched in his hands, he could see that it wasn't pretty.

"Go away da", slurred Thom as he lifted his head was deliberate slowness so that it would start swimming again.

"Afraid I can't do that", George said with a softness of a father. He moved into the room and made a bee line for the bottle taking it out of Thom's reach before Thom could realise and protest.

After that George was wise enough to start making a strong brew of tea and settled a very sugary cup of tea down in front of his son while he sat across the table, waiting patiently. His son groaned and pulled a face at being mothered but like a good boy, he began to sip and regain a sense of surroundings.

"I'm sorry that you saw me like this", Thom commented sincerely as he held his head between his hands.

"I'm secretly glad", replied his da with a laugh, "it makes me happy to see my black mage son having some folly like the rest of us."

Thom snorted loudly and took another sip.

"I have heard that Emilie has left the palace," the Baron stated innocently.

"I know." Thom stared above his father's head, trying not to cry, to block out a deep black hole which was about to swallow him whole.

"Yes, your display outside her door got a few stares and whispers", George looked his Thom with sadness.

"Well, it be the talk of the courts for at least a month", Thom said very bitterly and he handed the letter with the green ribbon which looked very tatty. "Emilie sent me this…she kept her word."

George read the letter and was moved. "She's gone to see Neal at Fort Hope."

"Yes."

"And say that she would not want to come between you and your mother."

"Yes."

George laid the letter down again and was quiet for a long time like he was pondering on the greater aspect of life.

"I love her", Thom whispered into his hands, "she makes me smile constantly."

"So why haven't you gone after her", exclaimed the Lioness at the door.

Both men swung their heads at the entrance and saw Alanna dressed in gear for riding. She stepped into the room gingerly and made her way to her son and kneeled in front of him, grasping his hands.

"Thom I have been quite sharp Emilie", her hand fixed his tousled hair, "but I'm going to act like that to every women you bring home…I'll just have to get use to Emilie if you love her."

"Ma couldn't you have told me this before now?" enquired Thom.

"I had to play the evil mother-in-law to make sure that she was serious about my first child", Alanna, "though I apologise if I drove her away."

George coughed to break up the bonding session. "She also had to go to Fort Hope on the King's business."

"She IS", shouted Thom and quickly stood up and then quickly collapsed back into the chair and groaned heavily. "When I get my hands on her, I'll….."

Although Thom was making hand movements of choking an invisible neck, his father interrupted cheekily, "Kiss her."

"You're going no where until you have had a good night sleep", Alanna said as she manoeuvre her body to heave her son to his room.

"I can walk ma", Thom said with embarrassment evident in his voice and wriggled out of her grip then walked straight into his desk. "I'm fine…I'm fine!" He waved and closed the bedroom before a loud ouch! came from the inside.

Both parent chuckled.

XXXXX

Emmm, don't know what this is all about but hopefully there is a planning working in the little grey cells…sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I do apologise about my dreadful grammar mistake…there is no excuse (unless you count illness gastric flu …do you?). Anyway hopefully you will like this chapter too!

Chapter Twelve – The Famous Couple

"Welcome Lord Thom", shouted a very tanned Lady Knight Kel, over the noisy building of the extension to the medical wing, "would you please follow me and I will show to your room."

Thom smiled gratefully to the tall Lady Knight as he climbed down from his bad tempered brown mare who had not made the long journey delightful. "Please call me Thom…being called Lord makes me feel old and that I should be mature." He scanned quickly around the Fort and found himself amazed at the industrial speed at the work being done. _Must be wanting it completed before the winter sets in…it feels homely. _In the evening sun, Fort Hope was filled with a strong glow which glanced off the wooden structures making the buildings shine like gold.

"Then you should address me as Kel" she smiled up to the black mage and gestured with her hands, "Shall we?"

Giving a nod, Thom matched the Lady Knight's long strides and quickly they reached his temporary quarters which were in the main quarters for the dignitary. As he roamed around the room fully satisfied with a wide bed, sturdy table and side-room to freshen up in, he turned to Keladry and beamed. "It certainly pays to be a black mage…but then I am put to your disposal for two weeks."

Kel chuckled and Thom felt an instant delight that she had taken to him so well. _Most of the time, knights and common folk run away at the double when they realise what I am! Good…I might have a new friend in the making."_

As casually as he could while looking out at the view from his window, "I hear that Lady Emilie is visiting also…" His heart was thundering at being so obvious and hoped that he had concealed it well.

"Yes," Keladry nodded, "she arrived early last week to see Meathead… I mean Neal."

Thom laughed. "Poor Neal, still being called that! Dom and Emilie were quite hard headed in childhood nicknaming him!" He breathed easily inside. He had planned and dreamed of what he would do when he had arrived at the Fort. Trying to stay calm was very difficult.

"Well, if you excuse me Thom I need to head back to duties."

"Yes, sorry to have taken to up your time," Thom apologise as he moved towards holding the door open for the fort commander.

"It was my pleasure. You will be able to meet everyone at dinner which is served at seven in the food hall. There has been many guests staying with us recently, I feel extremely honoured," Kel bowed slightly and strode down the hallway leaving Thom to his own devices.

_Can't wait to see Emilie! I bet she will be furious! _Thom gleefully rubbed his hands together and decided that after un-packing that he would familiarise himself with the surrounding and see if he would bump into anyone he knew, particularly a green-eyed lady.

* * *

It took a full two hours for Thom to come to grasp with the lay out of the Fort and by the end of it he was tremendously impressed at the whole set-up. Everything was build in a logical manner, working best for the people who occupied the stronghold and because of this many dwellings had sprung up for permanent residence.

Following his mental map the area, Thom directed his feet to the medical facilities where he hoped he would find something that he needed. Thom's face was splattered with a comical smile as he thought of the shock expression gracing his beautiful Emilie when she saw him. Subconsciously, he tapped his breast pocket where a letter from his mother would explain his mother abnormal behaviour; he hoped that this would finally put all obstacles out of the way for Emilie and him to be together. However he could not shake off a feeling which was becoming a rather large annoying itch in the back of his head.

Taking a deep breathe, Thom had reached the front door of the medical building and put his hand on the door before stepping through. Firstly it took him a few seconds of blinking for his eyes to become accosted to the dim lighting and then he was surprised at the relative emptiness of the beds. Disappointment seized him at the thought that he had missed Emilie but then he heard voices from a room stationed at the back of the long hall.

Quicken his steps, he reached the door which was slightly ajar and from his position he could see his beloved, Emilie, sitting in a comfortable chair while her brother was pacing quite furiously from one end to another. Although Thom knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, he was very interested in what had got Neal rattled and why Emilie looked close to tears.

His heart swelled in anger at the thought of Emilie being distressed yet before he could do anything Neal interrupted his thoughts.

"Why, in Goddess' name did you accept this!" snapped a Neal, "you can get yourself killed."

"And here I thought the knights of the realm stayed in door when there is a threat to the kingdom", Emilie replied coldly.

"That is different!", continued Neal, "I'm a trained warrior, for Mithro's sake!"

"And you believed that the King would send some frivolous court lady into a situation which could cause a war if I fail", questioned Emilie sharply, "think sensible Neal, I'm trained for this."

"I'm not allowing it", Neal retorted and stormed to the other end of the room, "how can you put yourself in this situation…don't you think our father and mother haven't been through enough…what if you die!"

"I overwhelmed at your confidence in my ability", Emilie seethed icily, "and don't you dare use our brothers' death…you are a hypocrite…you dropped out of medical degree to become a Knight because of that stupid gold book!"

Both Queenscoves' were silent as they stared at each other with a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness. Each held their tongue and waited for the other to start up again, however Thom could not take the waiting patiently and knocked loudly on the door before walking through as if he hadn't been standing there all the time.

Their heads swivelled round to meet the visitor and Emilie was the first to response.

"Thom, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing," Thom smiled as her lovely face blushing from her neck to her cheeks, "I wanted to nosy in all the buildings before dinner."

"Thom! I can't believe it!"Neal ushered Thom in and placed him into a seat next to Emilie and went to get cups for a strong brew of tea. "When did you pass your examinations?"

"Roughly a year ago", Thom replied pleasantly as he took the cup which was thrust into his hands hastily. Neal turned around to find some biscuits which gave Thom the opportunity to make eye contact with Emilie. She gazed steadily at him with her assessing look and Thom knew that he was in trouble so he quickly faced Neal.

"Well Thom this is a surprise," Neal exclaimed as he settled himself behind the desk. "What are you doing in these wilderness parts?"

"The King's business", he replied with a slight grin as he heard the intake of Emilie's breath.

"Is that all you can say?"

"I'm afraid so Meathead or I would have to kill you", Thom nodded sadly and sipped the tea.

"It is Sir Meathead now, Thom", stated Neal mockingly snobbishly which got a light laugh from both pair. "Now if you excuse me, I do have to check on my patients before dinner." And with ushing hand movements, Thom and Emilie were unceremoniously pushed out of the building although Neal whispered he wanted a further word with Emilie later when he was free.

Out of hearing, Emilie immediately rounded on Thom, stopping their walking progress. Her eyes were flashing with suppressed rage and she was breathing heavily to contain herself from shouting. While Thom knew that he was in danger, his brain made the mental note of how beautiful she looked and the way her chest rose up and down and the way her red lips were slightly parted.

"I know that you overheard the argument Neal and I were having so don't deny that", she said pocking him in the chest as she stepped closer, "What are you doing here?"

"No, Thom I love you and a kiss?" Thom replied cheekily as Emilie growled in frustration.

"Don't deviate."

"I do have a confession to make," Thom said solemnly as his itching hands moved to her waist which she quickly slapped away, "I'm not only here for the King…I'm here for you too."

"Confident aren't you", Emilie noted sourly, "there is a little problem called your mother, remember the disaster dinner or were you to engrossed with Natalia to notice?"

"My dear you wound me so", Thom placed his hands over his heart and sighed theatrically which produced a small smile on Emilie's lips. "But this will explain everything." With a flourishing bow Thom handed over the letter from his breast pocket.

Emilie stared at the letter apprehensively and looked for a hint from Thom.

"Gone on…I have never heard of a letter biting back."

Emilie glared at him, opening the message and scanning the contents became very still and thoughtful. Thom took this chance to creep up from behind and wrap his arms around her before laying his head on the shoulder.

"What you thinking?" he sang into her ear before kissing below her earlobe.

"You didn't use magic on you mother to get her to write this letter, did you?"

Thom chuckled in her neck which made her shiver involuntary, "No, she is extremely sorry for her behaviour and wanted to make sure that from now on that any problem between us is my doing."

"That's nice."

"I know, ma can be sweet really when you look pass all her faults", conceded Thom, "but do you know what is even better?"

"No," Emilie, completely puzzled, turned around to face a grinning Thom.

"This." Thom swiftly captured Emilie's mouth in a passionate kiss, crushing her tightly against his chest and did not release her until it was necessary for their lungs to have air.

Emilie looked dazed while trying to gain her breathing while Thom just stood there and admired. Her lips were swollen from the punishing kiss which pushed Thom to return and tease her by catching her bottom lip and tugging softly onto it. Her gasp pleased him greatly as he deepened the kiss fulfilling his dream of being equal matched in love.

However his attention were stopped when Emilie tried to push against his chest, wanting to break away.

"What's wrong?" Thom demanded huskily, "Did I do something?"

"No," Emilie stated quickly, "it's just nearing dinner time and I would not want Neal to walk on us."

"Why?", Thom had to admit that he was a tad annoyed.

"Because he will tease me mercilessly and I know that it is a coward way but Neal is a rock when it comes to subtle," Emilie would have continued to ramble but had to stop when Thom kneeled in front of her grabbing her left hand. "What are you doing?"

Emilie of Queenscove," Thomstated loudly, "will you marry me?" And with that he brought out a small red box from the enfolds in his black attire that he had been thinking about all the way on the journey. He lifted the lid to show a very simple ring design – white gold with small diamonds all the way round the band.

Emilie's eyes bulged and kept on looking from Thom to the ring and back again.

"Emilie you are killing me here!"

"Oh, sorry…yes…Yes!"

Thom was knocked back into the sandy ground as Emilie leaped upon him and kissed him.

XXXX

Ok I am extremely sorry for the slow update! Please review honestly and tell me what you truly think?


	13. Chapter 13

I must say a HUGE thank you for everyone who reviewed and chastened me for my long update. I do apologise but Uni work will always come first…sorry! Anyway thank you reviewers you push me to continue ...but did you have to throw me down the stairs!

Chapter Thirteen – Announcement

Thom watched with amusement as Emilie kept glancing at the ring on her left hand as they made their way to the mess hall for dinner. Every few seconds she would beam, lift her hand and try to catch the dying light to make it sparkle and every time Thom would laugh at her ritual.

"It's not going to disappear", he said as he bent his head to let more sunlight hit the diamonds.

"I know", Emilie sighed in complete bliss, "but I still feel like this is a dream, a fairytale…it so sudden but perfect…it's…it's amazing."

"No," Thom interrupted, "you saying yes was amazing."

As Emilie gazed up into his violet eyes with so much love, Thom could only beam at his fiancée before ducking and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. He could feel her hand lingering on his cheek and the lustful look that he received as he broke away made Thom wish that they were getting married right now so that he could show Emilie the several ways he loved her.

The only thing stopping him was knowing that they had the rest of their lives to understand each other completely. He smiled as he dreamed of the many things that were waiting for them in the future – the first born, kids, grandchildren, having grey hair …the list would have gone on if Emilie had not tugged on his arm so forcefully.

"Thom!", she called, "are you listening?"

"Sorry love," he replied rudely, "to busy envisaging our happy ending."

"Well that's all well and good mister but unless you start hearing what I'm saying then it's going to end pretty quickly", Emilie stated with jest.

Thom chuckled and hugged her around the waist and left his arm there, finding it comfortable as he met her stride for stride. "I'm already receiving the nagging that occupied with marriage life?"

"Of course, the quicker I break you in the less time you can complain about it", Emilie retorted before sobering into seriousness. "How will we tell my parents? They could refuse, saying that they don't accept the match…I don't think I could bear that."

Grabbing both of her hands, Thom winced slightly. "I forgot to mention that they already know. I took upon myself to think ahead and asked their permission before heading to Fort Hope. You're not mad with me?"

"Never." Emilie went on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. "It's a relief really, I'm glad you faced them. I still have to reveal to them about my real job at court and from the way that Neal handle it this morning then it isn't going to be a pretty sight."

"I'll be there to protect you", Thom giving her his most manly look, flexing his arms which made her laugh out loud, releasing all the tension from her body.

"You probably be more of a hindrance if you start pulling those kinds of faces."

Thom looked mocked wounded which had the couple in fits of giggles as they arrived at the entrance of dinner.

"Let's tell Neal in private first", suggested Thom as he detangled himself from his beloved, "we don't want him to lose his stature by squealing like a young small girl in front of everyone."

"Good idea." Emilie smiled, hiding her left hand in her shawl as she went through the doors. Before he could enter, Thom tried to compose himself. His stomach was full of butterflies flying at high speed, his face had a permanent smile etched and his body longed to be near Emilie's. Taking a gulp of air, Thom followed his heart and headed in.

Thom cursed his inability to stick to his plan, as he subconsciously moved towards the end of the table where Emilie and Sir Merric sat. Finding a space next to her, Thom slipped in beside her and tried not to look so annoyed that she was perfectly happy chatting away with the red-headed knight.

_She is so much better at this than me! I don't like her at all…in fact why did I propose?_ Thom knew that he was being a bit of a spoilt brat who just lost his favourite toy but he knew he could be using this time doing a lot more than talking. _I really need to work on my court mask…I'm sure that Emilie can give me some private lesson…yes that would be the best way. _Thom smirked at the back of Emilie when he thought of his plan then forced his head to make progress with his meal.

The taste of a good stew in his mouth, Thom remembered the lack of food that he had had on his travels and realised that he was starving. It didn't take too much encouragement to go up for seconds which he received by flirting slightly with the dinner ladies on duty. As he returned Neal was sitting across from him and Emilie had moved further down the table to her cousin, Dom.

"I did not know that Dom was up here too", remarked Thom as he dug into his stew with some bread. "It feels like a family reunion."

Neal chuckled. "Believe me when I start hearing Meathead on a daily basic, I get slightly worried. Though it's nice to see Emilie…she has grown up in every way."

"Yes, I know", Thom wished he could rip his head off and throw it far away at this precise moment. Neal raised his winged eye-brows in a silent question which Thom met with a passive expression.

"I see."

"See what."

Neal smiled in amusement. "Thom you're not good at hiding things."

"Really?" Thom still trying to appear that he had no idea what Neal was going on about.

"You just happened to passing the same route that Emilie had taken…a pure coincidental...you're going to help Emilie with her little 'quest' I suppose," Neal asked, "I bet you played a pitiful lover's card to the King."

"Yes…no", Thom cursed inwardly, then muttered, "my pet hate are the Queenscove cunning way of revealing things!"

Neal's eyes danced with mirth. "Thom, I'm glad you haven't changed!"

"But I have", he protested, slightly hurt at Meathead's comment. "I'm certainly a lot taller and the women just love me!"

Neal snorted into his cup as Thom sat straighter in his chair, combed his hair with his fingers pompous and winked at Neal, trying to be suave.

"Please stop Thom, I'm going to have a stitch in my side", Neal choked out as he held his right side.

Dropping his pretence of being a courtier, Thom grinned at his old friend and joined in the laughter. After regaining air to his lung, Thom asked, "Neal would it be possible that Emilie and I have quiet word with you later?"

Neal sobered up and nodded. "Yes, in fact now would be a good time."

"I'll get Emilie!" Thom said a little too eagerly as he jumped up from his seat.

Bemused expression crossed Neal's face before he replied, "Meet me in the medicine room as soon as you can."

Like an excited puppy, Thom literally scrambled all the way up to Emilie and pocked unceremoniously in the back. As she turned round, Thom caught a glimpse of happiness which was quickly replaced with a querying mask. "We need to see you brother now, Emilie. He's waiting for us."

Without waiting for her reply or saying goodbye to Dom, Thom grabbed hold of Emilie lifting her out of her seat and swiftly hurried both out of the hall into the falling night. As they walked across the open area with a coolness in the air, Thom instantly moved closer to Emilie, wrapping an arm round her shoulder to protect her from the cold.

"I love you" he uttered simply into the air. _It feels right to state it out in the open_ he thought to himself as he allowed his mind to drift at sharing a few hours with Emilie until they needed to go to bed…_separate beds of course._

"I love you too", Emilie replied snuggling into his black robes, "and don't you forget it."

Her hands wandered across his chest as they finally settled around his waist. The sensation was playing havoc with Thom's body, he couldn't breathe and thought that if she didn't find a place soon for hands, he would have to intervene with some interesting comebacks.

"You're not being very lady-like at the moment", Thom stated huskily as he brought his lips to below her ear, kissing it softly where the pulse was. It always made Emilie's defences crumble.

"And you are not being a gentleman", she murmured as she grabbed onto his robes pulling his head down for a kiss. Thom was thrilled at Emilie's increasing comfortableness of shows of affection but he knew that he would have to stop this before it got out of hand…or before he got out of hand.

With every ounce of willpower, Thom drew back and peck Emilie's cheek and straighten up and his clothes. When he glanced at Emilie who looked totally confused at Thom's actions and he could tell that she was hurt from it.

Thom cursed himself, trying to smile and wrapped an arm around pulling her close. He was immediately engulfed with her unique scent – oranges. "Do you know why I stopped" Thom demanded huskily and forcefully controlled his hands not to move to cup Emilie's face.

"No." Emilie said with no emotion which Thom had to wince at.

"Because if I hadn't ripped myself your delicious red lips", Thom commented casually, "then you would have found you modest being compromised against that wall." He pointed to a down corner between two small buildings which were woodmen's workshop. "And that is wrong and not proper for a lady."

"Oh," came the soft reply, "I thought…you might…think…I was disgusting…" She trailed off as she tried not to make eye connect with Thom.

"Emilie", he whispered as they continued on to their destination, "Emilie look at me…", she reluctant lifted her eyes which were dark green of worry, " you are wonderful in every way", he said pointedly giving in and kissing her swollen lips for a quick time, "and you are a great kisser…of course you have an excellent partner."

Emilie laughed and tightened her grip around his waist, "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing interesting, I can tell you", Thom winked as they headed to the room which Neal had told Thom to meet him. "Here we go…the lion's den."

* * *

Shock was a definite understatement. Neal had not spoken any words for a good ten minutes and then only croaked out congratulations.

Both Thom and Emilie had found this completely amusing and took it upon themselves to alternate giggling as all three of them walked back to the hall to spread the good news. The quick walk had allowed Neal to gather enough of his brain cells to start giving out withering looks at the couple making fun of him. He contained his remarks, barely.

As Neal took it upon himself to collect everyone's attentions with loud coughing then revealed the news with his usual dry comment.

Suddenly Thom and Emilie were surrounded by well-wishers who slapped Thom on the back heartily and kissed the bride-to-be. In all of the happy commotion Thom stuck next to Emilie, refusing to let go as the crowd became impossible to move. She smiled up at him as his hand squeezed hers to reassure her and him that this would be all over soon however something caught Thom's eye and he froze.

_I can't believe…no this is not possible…what is she doing here!_

Standing at the entrance the happy couple had walked through was Natiala. Thom pulled Emilie closer to him feeling the need to know that she was perfectly safe. A dreadful feeling started to grow in his stomach. A small gasp from his beloved revealed that she had seen the new comer and was as surprised as he was.

"What is she doing here", Emilie murmured although her face was plastered with a smile as someone remarked what a beautiful couple they made.

"I have no idea", Thom looked down at Emilie and gave her a worried look.

XXXx

Ta-da! What can you say about this then! Two updates in a week…hurray! Anyway thank you for the people who point out the mistakes I take them with a bowed head and offer my profound apologises. Thank you for every kind remark that you guys have said…they really brighten up my day. Hope you are having fun!


	14. Chapter 14

People! You have to love me for my new vigour updating! I love you too by the way! Weather here is miserable at the moment…at least I have tea and biscuits to keep me company! Anyway I bet none you thought that Nataila might show up again cue evil laughing and stroking white pussy cat. On with the show…or story!

Chapter 14 – The Nightmare

"I don't like this…I have a bad feeling about it", Thom said as he walked Emilie to her quarters.

"Thom, from the entire time we left the mess hall that you have been saying that", Emilie said pointedly, "and if I haven't got it the first time then you are definitely on a lost cause repeating it several times now."

Thom's shoulders visible dropped in defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound a bore…it just not right that she turns up unexpected without any real reason for making such a journey…"

"Thom," Emilie broke in with a smile, "What is the worst that she can do?"

"She could hurt you", Thom replied pulling Emilie even closer in his already tight grip. "And I don't think I would forgive myself!"

"As sweet as that declaration is", Emilie tried to keep a straight face, "It's a bit melodramatic. She's only skilled in weaponry."

"I know", Thom woefully nodded at the fact. He looked so pitiful, with his red strands filtering across his face and his usual vibrate violet dulled in a puppy dog look. He knew that he was trying to evoke some sympathy but Emilie just laugh.

"My dear boy…"

"Man."

"You can't fool _this_ court lady", Emilie slyly glancedd at him, "I can tell when you were faking it."

"I'm not!" Emilie looked into Thom's eyes and he sense that she was searching …like she could pierce into his soul and see everything. "I might have been pulling it _slightly_ for my benefit," he conceded in the end.

"For what", asked Emilie, truly interested in his answer.

"A kiss." Thom began to lower his head to capture Emilie's mouth in a sweet embrace but met only air. His eyes flew open to see Emilie suppressing her bubbling laughter - she had dodged out the way. Thom eyes narrowed in mock anger while she placed her dainty hand over his mouth.

"You shall have a kiss fine sir, a goodnight kiss when we arrive at my room."

Thom looked thoroughly put out with that option._ I can't have it my way all the time I suppose…life would be boring that way, I guess…although I really want to kiss her. She looks completely gorgeous with her permanent beaming smile and with that ring on her finger. I am one lucky man…until Nataila came._

At last, they arrived at the door and Thom took his time in showing his affection, leaving both completely breathless and happy.

"See you in the morning Thom", Emilie huskily as she tried to regain her surroundings.

"If you think that you are in any trouble, come directly to me", Thom said with an urgency of seriousness. "I know that you think I am being a bit crazy but I don't trust Nataila at all."

"I will be fine", Emilie commented "but if I was in danger, you would be my first port of call."

"Night Emilie", Thom murmured softly and gentle dropped a chastened kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Nooo!"

Thom sat up quickly, dripping with sweat from his head to his toes. His body was shaking with barely suppressed fear. His right hand swept back the hair that was in Thom's eyes. Slowly with more control he breathed in the cool night air and thought about the nightmare.

A shiver ran through his body as he mentally pictured the horrible and cruel image of Emile's dead body at his feet and an evil laugh echoing around. Her eyes were soulless, her body pale and the blood…the blood surrounded her …so much blood.

And he knew that laughter. Nataila's.

Without giving it a second thought, Thom threw the covers off him and scrambled around his dark room for some trousers and a shirt to clothe his naked body. Flicking his hand, the room was suddenly filled with an eerie purple light and in a short while Thom found the items.

Rotating his hand the other way, Thom was in complete darkness again. Like a thief in the night, Thom made his way to Emilie's bedroom to see that she was still alive and well. It took all his courage not to bring back the horrid images of her, dead. In no circumstance would he tell her.

At hearing the echoes of footsteps heading his direction, Thom spun round and tried to look for a place to hide but there was none. It was simply an empty corridor. As the sound grew louder and louder, Thom panicked until he slapped his head.

_I really should start thinking like a black mage!_

Murmuring a few chosen words, Thom's frame became invisible although it did not stop people from bumping into him it certainly was the better option than getting caught. Pushing his strong, slim body against the wall, he waited for the persons to appear. Holding in air, Thom slowly released it when Neal turned into the hallway, looking extremely tired and drained.

_I have to help out in the medical quarters tomorrow,_ Thom thought feeling slightly guilty that he was preoccupied with Emilie not to see Neal needing a little hand. It was quite amusing to watch Neal. He was definitely having a conversation within his own head but a few words escaped him and from that he knew it was Emilie.

"Engaged...spy…parents…black mage!"

Sooner enough Neal was away, leaving Thom in his quest to get Emilie. Knowing that he had wasted enough time, Thom hurried down the corridors with a little bit noise and chose to keep himself hidden from view.

At last, he was standing outside Emilie's room and naturally his heart started to beat a little faster and his hands became fidgety. Muttering a word at the door, Thom used his Gift to unlock it which allowed him to slip through silently.

Room was in complete darkness and Thom had to stand there and get his bearings. Finally he realised that the huge shape he had been staring at was the bed and made his way there. By squinting his eyes he could make out Emilie very badly and could not see anything to indicate that she was harmed or not. Although, he could hear her steady rhythmic breathing.

Taking a chance, Thom flicked his hand to fill the room with purple light. As he gazed down on Emilie's sleeping form he became entranced with sleeping form. Her hair had grown considerable since the Spring Ball incident, covering her face and Thom had to make sure that she was she.

_Someone might have kidnapped her, _his brain reasoned.

With a butterfly touch, Thom removed her auburn hair to behind her ear. Unable to confiscate his hand, he started ever so softly to stroke her cheek which was unbelievable smooth. He did not realise until it was too late that a pair of green eyes were focusing on him in confusion that he had wakened her.

He thought he had jumped half a mile when he noted that they blinked at him. "Ahh!"

"Thom what are you doing here?" Emilie asked her voice full of sleepiness. And to Thom it sounded the most erotic thing he had ever heard while his body immediately flushed with lust.

His body wanted more but Thom forced himself to answer Emilie's question. "I had a nightmare", he blurted out. _Great going with the not telling her the dream!_

"Oh," Emilie replied concerned and moved into sitting position while indicating to Thom to sit on the bed. "What was it about?"

Taking a shaky breath, Thom spilled out everything while Emilie remained silent. "It was so real, Emilie and it scared me to death which made me want to make sure that you were ok."

Thom looked at Emilie's face to see that in had slightly paled since the beginning. She smiled at him and reached out to him with her arms. Thom quickly grabbed them and squeezed Emilie into a tight hug, feeling her body pressed up against him so tightly that he could feeling her heart beating. H e buried his head into the side of her neck and using his nose to tickle her.

"Stop Thom!" Emilie laughed out. "Your nose is so cold!"

"You could always warm it up for me" Thom spilled out before thinking.

Emilie quietened and Thom immediately regretted his words, pulling his head out to meet her eyes, Thom noted her face had gone bright red. "My dear, are you speechless?" He teased knowing it was the wrong thing to do.

Emilie glared at him, crossed her arms and moved further away from Thom until she hit the back board of the bed. With an evil glint in his violet eyes, Thom moved forward like a predator playing with its prey. Emilie's eyes widened as Thom slipped his arms around her back and pushed her against his chest and quickly, Thom devoured Emilie's sweet lips into a passionate kiss.

Emilie grasped his half buttoned shirt to hold on as Thom swept her away. Thom smiled as she gasped against his mouth, as he gently made small circles on her back. He could feel the heat coming off, her nightgown was very flimsy. Ever so slowly, he eased both of their bodies back on the soft mattress with him on top.

Breaking away for air, Thom stared down at a rosy cheeked Emilie with her emerald eyes glowing with love and slight lust. His hand moved round from the back to cup her face. With his fingers, he followed her jaw bone which Thom noted felt like velvet. Emile then turned and placed her soft lips in his palm.

He closed his eyes, savouring the token of affection and the feel of her body under him then sighed before rolling off to the other side of the bed. His violet orbs flickered opened as Emilie snuggled her whole body against his while shifting the bed covers over his half-clad figure.

"I should be heading back to my own rooms", Thom muttered without much conviction and did no make a move to go.

"Go to sleep Thom," she whispered into his neck, her voice lulling him to a dreamless state. "I will look after you."

"Can I hold you?"

"I thought you never ask."

XXXX

Thank you for pointing out my grammatical errors! I really do need the heads up with that! Anyway you know the drill people…review and make me happy. I know that is a Fluff chapter but Nataila will make an appearance next.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Backed into a Corner

Thom held Emilie's left hand aloft to allow the diamonds to capture the soft morning light. It amused him greatly that his life had changed in his first whole year at court as a black mage but more importantly as a man. He smiled as he remembered the first time the way that Emilie waltzed into his rooms as if they hadn't seen each other for eight years.

_There is so much that I don't know about her._ Thom thought as he gazed upon Emilie's sleeping form,_ so many questions I will have to ask…but I am willing to learn._ Her breathing soothed Thom from the panic which was building inside him at the idea of having his future sealed already. _I'll make mistakes but at least I know that I have the woman I love beside me to pick me up when I fall._

He knew that he sounded like those romantic fools that he use to snigger and mock but that was when he was jaded from his first encounter of love. As he replaced Emilie's hand on his upper part of his chest, he felt normal and at peace.

He knew that he wasn't anything compared with his mother and her temper, or excitingly interesting when father appeared into a room, his siblings could probably beat him in having wild, crazy adventure but he was never fascinated with being _something_ but happy just to be.

_Maybe I will bore Emilie_ he pondered this considerable with a heavy frown on his face until a voice broke his concentration.

"Thinking often hurts."

He gave Emilie a half-smile as he wasn't fully confident in himself and in seconds Emilie was sitting up, alert and cupping Thom's chine, swivelling his big violets on her. "What's the matter?"

"Will I make you happy?" Thom asked hesitantly leaning into to stare directly into her eyes.

After a slight pause Emilie stated, "Nothing in this life is certain Thom, you know that" Thom nodded feeling uneasy, "but I have complete faith that you will make my life blissful because I will be at _your_ side. Do you understand?"

Thom contemplated Emilie's answer. "I think so."

Emilie took a deep breath and dropped her court mask and Thom saw a young, vulnerable woman sitting next to him. "The one thing I am most scared of is the loneliness of the future and its uncertainty …I know all of us get frighten once in a while, but I have this thing that constantly question me…it makes me petrified and at times I freeze…remember that night at the Priestess dinner, walking back? That is what happens to me…it is foolish…." Emilie started to cry, it was so unexpected to Thom that he didn't know what to do.

_Comfort her, _said his inner head.

"No its not", Thom interrupted as he hugged her while a few tears fell onto his shirt, "I'm so glad that you told me this…makes me feel better at my own worry thoughts."

"Glad I could help", hiccupped Emilie as she pulled away. "I love you to much for worry lines to start appearing…and it's not fashionable."

"Oh, are you going to trade me in for a better mount?", Thom teased as he searched to tickle her sides.

"Never! I love with your wrinkly face anyway", she replied through fits of giggles.

Thom scowled before, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth. "Good morning to you too."

Emilie laughed and squealed as Thom started tickling her.

_The future is definitely looking rosy_ Thom thought smugly as he finally manage to wrestle Emilie's arms above her head and took his sweet time showing his affection.

"We need to go to breakfast", Emilie gasped as Thom nibbled her earlobe and totally ignored the words, "before you compromise my modesty."

Thom stopped and reddened considerable as guilt flooded his face. He pulled back and scrambled off of Emilie's bed with lightening speed and began to straighten his clothes with a little bit of magic.

He felt ashamed at his lack of self control on his emotions. He had promised Emilie whole heartedly that he was happy to wait until they were properly married before making love to her. Although he secretly wished that the day would hurry up because it was beginning to be slightly difficult in holding back. Thom realised that Emilie would probably not know what a smile in his direction or the certain way her eyes changed into fathom green which bewitched to the extent he forgot everything. Thom sighed aloud at his frustration and combed his hands through his knotted locks untidily.

"Must be hard waiting", stated Emilie from her bed with her assessing look on her beautiful face.

"Yes", Thom uttered before thinking.

"I'm sorry", mumbled Emilie as she got up and revealed a very loose nightgown hanging off her shoulder. Thom eyes lingered slightly below until his brain realised she was apologising for something.

"For what?"

"Never mind", she waved his advances off as she headed for the bathroom, "must be a man thing to be completely absorbed at looking at his fiancée as a piece of meat when she is asking for forgiveness at making him wait."

"Hmm", Thom eyes trailed the movement of Emilie's hips from the behind before looking into a very bemused Emilie at the door of the rest room.

"Thom."

"Yes love."

"Go for a cold shower." With that she flung him an impish smile over her shoulder closing the door.

_Women are evil_ Thom grumbled into his mind as he said a spell which instantaneous sent him to his own room.

* * *

It was clear to her that she needed her plan to take action as soon as possible. Watching the happy couple, striding across the ground in the early morning, laughing was too sickening, particularly when Thom held Emilie so tightly against him as if she would run away.

Nataila brooded from her window ledge and contemplated what was taking her partner so long to communicate with her …if a letter did not arrive soon then she would be forced to do something rash.

She mentally pictured, grabbing Lady Emilie's throat over a cliff edge and having her scream for mercy, denouncing Thom in every way before Nataila's hand would slip off and hear the fine court lady wail until she heard a thud.

The anger was barely contained when Nataila had arrived to find that Thom had announced his engagement to a court lady. Emilie Queenscove was supposed to be a nuisance not an obstacle in the plan. She had seen them smiling at one another when the whole hall congratulated them and felt ill when Thom leaned in for a passionate embrace. Everyone had cheered except for her.

She knew that Thom was not overjoyed at her appearance especially at that moment. She noted that he subconsciously pulled that witch closer to his side as if she was in danger.

_When I'm done here, I might have a little fun with Lady Emilie_ she thought smugly as she eyed her dagger with interest. _Firstly it's business._

Nataila could not believe that Thom had dropped her for that thing…a hussy…a whore…someone insignificant; when she had given him everything, then one day he was gone…no word… nothing.

_It is payback time Thom. _

XXXX

Ok, ok I can already hear the cries of it being too short but the fact is I have seven essays to do before the 12th of December all 3000 words so I will have to change the structure slightly. But hopefully (for me) this story will be rounded up in the next two chapters! (hurray for me again) HOWEVER this does not mean that you stop reviewing…my dears it is your wonderful sassy (love that word!) comments which moves my backside into gear! Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys hope you enjoy this! I manage to squeeze it in before I will be living in the Uni's library for the rest of my days! Hee hee heee

Chapter 16 – Confusion

Thom was enjoying teasing Emilie immensely as she tried to eat her porridge. Every time that she lifted her spoon to her delicious lips, Thom would slip his hand onto her knee and squeeze gentle which brought an instant red face and a glare in his direction. After the fourth time that he did this, Emilie kicked him hard in the shin and he cried out.

"Ouch", Thom said rubbing his leg while looking up to a very smug Emilie who eyes gave the message "do that again and it while be your family jewels".

_No wondered Emilie said that she could handle those male at court…I think I will be limping for a fortnight…what a woman!_ Thom gave an apologetic smile across the table and reframed from returning to his sport.

Bored since he had finished, Thom took this time to glance around the hall to find it half empty. The early patrols were out since Sir Merric weren't sitting. Neal was rubbing his eyes tiredly which made Thom wince in sympathy. _I'll have to offer my help today…he needs a day off._

"Love," Thom ventured, "I think I better help your brother in the healers' hall. Wouldn't want him to die before wedding."

Emilie laughed quietly. "Very subtle put …but a sweet gesture just like you!"

"You won't be lonely?"

"I think I can find something to occupy my time", Emilie rolled her eyes, "have been doing so for the last twenty years of my life."

"That's the spirit", joked Thom.

"I really do wonder how your parents thought that you could ever be normal", muttered Emilie as she drank her cold tea from taking ages on consuming her food.

"Don't know what you mean", Thom stuck his nose up in the air which made Emilie nearly snort in her tea.

"I think it would be wise if I escape now", Emilie said as she stood up from her place. "I meet you here for dinner since I won't know where I'll be?"

Thom winked mischievously and captured her hand, not allowing her to move away. "Did I forget to mention that your engagement ring is a personal finder?" Emilie gave him a quizzing look to explain himself. "Magically I can find you anywhere unless there is another magic barrier stopping the magic."

"You don't trust me?" stated a hurt Emilie.

"Oh no", Thom replied kissing her hand to beg for forgiveness, "it's your directions that I don't have faith in!"

Emilie stuck out her tongue, "So I got my right and left mixed up …"

"Which left us wandering Corus for an hour in the freezing cold", Thom interrupted with a roguish look, "anyway it's a useful little thing…I know when you're having a shower, getting dress and…"

Emilie clasped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say anymore Thom or I might have to throw this tea over you as well as reveal embarrassing stories about your childhood to everyone to save myself some dignity."

"My lips are sealed", Thom closed his lips and pretended to throw a visible key behind his shoulder.

"Good." Emilie nodded and straightened. "And if I find that you use this," wagging her ring on her finger, "improper again…you will be sorry."

"Spoil my fun", pouted Thom as she walked back to the kitchens to hand in her tray. His eyes eagerly lingered on her figure until the sound of someone sitting next to him broke his enjoyment.

With a good morning on his lips, Thom faced his visitor and stopped short.

Nataila.

She smiled at him seductively ignoring the other men staring at her with hunger. Thom had to admire her- with her tight black trousers hugging her hips and a white shirt allowing her chest to be visible - she was sight to be hold.

Thom kept his face bland as he laughed inwardly at her obvious attempts to entice him. _Emilie beats you hands down…with her beautiful soul and mind. What are you up too Nataila?_

She dainty fingered her hand across to Thom's before coquettishly looking up into his violet eyes and breathed, "Good morning Thom. Did you sleep well?"

The hairs on the back of his neck shivered at her comment. Thom whole body was on alert and his worriness for Emilie increased. _She can't possible know about my dream…although it was so real…no…no she doesn't have the Gift._ Taking his hand away from Nataila's playing, his eyes hardened considerable. "What do you want Nataila?"

"Nothing dear Thom", Nataila said fluttering her eyelashes and moved her hip to touch his side, pressing against him, "except for you to realise the mistake that you have made. Do you really think that I believe that charade you are pulling?"

Thom glared at her and decidedly shifted his body further away. "Believe it Nataila," he spat out, "you and I are over."

"You never gave me a reason", Nataila retorted sharply as she stopped all flirting. "After your exams, you just left without even a goodbye! After all that I did for you!"

"_You_ are hurt over _my _hasting departure?" scoffed Thom. "I was forced away from the only place I thought of as a second home because of your attentions to me…and others."

Anger with clearly displayed on her face, although his words paled every colour on her face.

"You did the damage yourself", Thom whispered violently, "I didn't think it was convenient to leave a letter when you were freely consorting with others."

"Thom I love you", begged Nataila, her hand slipping under the table to his leg. "I know that you do too!"

Thom wanted to scream and hurl abuse at her and run far away but he shook that image away, knowing that there were too many eyes focusing on him and Nataila. He breathed in deeply. "Did", he said tersely, "did…until I realised that what I felt wasn't love."

He stood up and gave a small bow and headed outside for fresh air. All the tension that had been built up from the time he left the City of Gods dissolved into the wind which wrapped around him before heading eastwards. The great weight disappeared from his back and Thom leaned against the structure with ease and closed his eyes.

He never thought he would ever reveal to Nataila the reason of his leaving; he knew that it would ruin her reputation if it ever became public but it all spilled out …_And for the better,_ he concluded.

"Thom?"

With one eye peeking, Thom turned his head to note that Neal was standing a few feet away from him with a queer look on his face. "Are you feeling well?"

"Never better", Thom smiled and moved away from the wall. "In fact I'm going to give you a treat!"

Neal raised his eyebrows in disbelief and crossed his arms. "What kind of treat?"

Thom threw his arm around Neal and steered him towards the healers' hall. "I'm going to take over for the day as chief healer while you remember what a bed looks like."

"I couldn't possible…there's operations I should…" Neal rambled on completely lost for words and in the end a simply, "Thank you" showed how grateful he really was to Thom.

After, reaching the hall and spending an hour of understanding everything that Neal thought would be important and he repeatedly asked if Thom memorized where he would be if Thom needed him for anything.

"Neal", Thom sighed with annoyance, "if you ask one more time I will do something nasty…even if I promised Emilie that I wouldn't become evil, there is a limit." Thom gave Neal a pointed look.

Neal laughed and rubbed his hand over a tired face. "I apologise…I'm like a mother hen."

"Yes you are!"

They both looked at each other in silence before bursting into serious chuckling.

"Tell me," Neal choked out as he wiped tears from his face, "what was that at breakfast all about."

Thom went red. "I was trying to put Emilie off her breakfast…that's all." _Goddess! How embarrassing being caught pinching your fiancée by her brother! Mirtho's help! I will never foreplay in public again!_

Neal offered a confused expression to Thom's declaration. "I was referring to you chatting with Lady Nataila."

"Oh that!" Thom was totally revealed and slumped into a chair in Neal's office. "It's complicated but all in the past."

"Do I have to remind you Thom that even you are a black mage, I will hurt you if Emilie becomes heartbroken", Neal said it all in jest but behind the words was a visible threat.

Thom straightened up. "I would and never will hurt Emilie intentionally."

"Good", Neal stated, "because there is already rumours going around about you and Lady Nataila from this morning interlude."

Thom sighed loudly. "Emilie knows about Nataila and knows that it is completely over."

"Well Emilie might", Neal conceded, "but the other is sure not giving up. Thankfully she has gone for a ride to the forest near here…so there won't be any more confrontations. I would advise staying away from her…"

"Believe me…I would love to be as far away as I could", Thom said bitterly, "I have no idea why she is here!"

* * *

As Thom had walked out, Nataila knew that nearly all the people in the mess hall was staring secretly at her, wondering what was happening.

_I've got them now!_ She thought smugly as she stood up and made a fake wiping of her nose and eyes before heading in the opposite direction. Half way to her rooms a familiar figure appeared from another corridor.

_Lady Emilie of Queenscove,_ she spat out and turned to follow her._ Now is my chance since everything is in place._

_XXXX_

I hope you like!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok as you can guess finishing this story in two chapters was totally not planned properly! Aggrrrr! This will finish by the New Year or I will cry!

Chapter 17 – Panic

Thom wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stood up from the patient's bed where he had been working on for the last hour. He knew that he was drained slightly from the amount of healing that he had accomplished. He stretched his back like a cat and smiled at the old man who was nodding off to sleep. At last he made his way to Neal's office.

First thing on entering, Thom walked to the fire to put a kettle on for some tea. He hadn't stop his administration since Neal had left and now the sun was nearly setting, indicating to Thom that dinner and seeing Emilie would be soon. He sighed with relief as he thought of Emilie.

He moved towards the desk and scribbled down the medication and healing he had preformed on his last patient before tidying the room up. Thom was not the great organiser he wished to be, his rooms when becoming a black mage was always in a permanent state of messiness. He smiled as his thoughts differed to the past and future as he bustled around the desk, fixing the materials back to their proper place.

He was so fixed in his cleaning that he barely registered the loud war cry from the battlements. However the running of several soldiers at his window did. He glanced through the glass to see a reign of arrows flying high in the air towards the ground and many of the common people were running to find shelter. Without thinking, Thom closed his eyes and concentrated hard, focussing on the arrows…he knew he could not change their path and destroying them would produced more damage…

Gasps of surprises filled the air as birds feathers filtered down to the earth and Thom smiled in amusement at people's confused expressions. Another cry filled the air, which forced Thom into action. He headed straight out of the healer's hall to the garrison to find Lady Keladry and be of some use. He had no trouble in getting to the battlement as people moved quickly away at the figure he produced. With his black robes billowing behind and his eyes flashing brightly, everyone remembered that the Lioness' son was one of the two most powerful magicians in Tortall.

Reaching the heights, he met Dom who gave a quick smile and pointed to the person he was seeking.

Dom whispered before heading towards his soldiers, "She forgot all about you until your little display…you're going to be put to work now. We don't where this is coming from!"

"Any ideas who?"

"None! It's very strange…Fort Hope holds nothing spectacular to warrant an invasion."

"Lord Thom!" bellowed a female voice.

* * *

The fall of night brought an uneasy calm to the Fort and Thom grimaced further as he saw the worried expression on the children as they hurried to their homes instead of staying out and playing. He stood, hunched at the window of the dining room reserved for the nobles but now a war room.

"Something to eat Thom?" queried a soft voice at his elbow. He turned round to find a concerned Lady Knight Kel with a bowl of soup and a spoon on her hands.

"Thank you", he replied in gratitude and started to blow on the hot liquid before devouring it. He knew that he needed to sleep for a couple of hours to regain some of his strength but resisted, unsure when the next attack would come.

For three hours since he had been drafted in, Thom had been battling with two groups of magicians at opposite sides of the Fort. Although he could have defeated them easily one by one, they would not break from their groups which made Thom think that they knew a black mage was in the Fort. They had finally retreated when Thom broke the left group shield, in fact the whole fighting force recoiled back to the forest soon after allowing the Tortallers time to breathe.

_This attack had been planned very well._

"This is all wrong", muttered Neal from behind his hands, "why would anyone assault the Fort…we have nothing important and we are not at war against any of our bordering countries…" He trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Whatever they want, they're not going to break our defences", Merric said with much conviction. "We'll fight til the end."

"Hopefully it won't come to that", sighed Kel, "I wish I knew why and who."

Finishing off his soup, Thom looked around the room to find a group of trained warriors exhausted. "They were prepared for me which means that they have an in."

Silence met that statement until Kel locked eyes with him to explain further.

"I only arrived two days before and no one outside the King and my parents had any idea that I was heading up here."

Frowns appeared in all the warriors faces as well as a mixture of disappointment and disgust as thinking that someone would have sold them out to the enemy.

"But who?"

Thom was stuck. He could not think of any person being so cold hearted to lead a combating group to a Fort for only goal of murdering civilians. Thom rubbed his tired face to hide his helpless anger at the situation.

"Neal", Kel commanded, "I think that we should start evacuating the young families and the infirm out of here by early morning to Giant Killer in case things turn nasty."

Neal nodded at the instruction as Thom yawned loudly before he could cover his mouth.

"You need your bed Thom", Neal stated as Thom scowled, "I forgot that your must have spent more of your Gift from the healing that you did today plus the attacks."

"I'm fine", lied Thom but another yawn escaped.

"Of course you are!" noted Neal sarcastically as the others sniggered.

"Bed", said Kel and pointed to the door. "Both of you," giving Neal a pointed look, "I'll need you healthy and rosy cheek for tomorrow."

"Yes sir", Neal mocked salute before dragging Thom out of the room.

Again the eerie silence filled the halls as the two men walked to their quarters. Thom struggled to keep his eyes open and walk in a straight line which brought a chuckle from his companion.

Reaching Thom's room first, Neal unceremoniously pushed him into the dark room and called out goodnight as he closed the door on him. Totally wearied, Thom walked into the sharp corner of the table until he forcefully decided that a light was needed to make it to his bed safely.

Stripping down to his trousers, Thom crawled under his sheets and settled his head comfortable on the pillow. He glimpsed at the stars from the window and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_I wished that I had seen Emilie prior to the clash, _he mused. He could pictured Emilie giving him an earful of tactical advice while kissing him to be careful. _I wonder if she knows anything about the attackers…the King did send her to rendezvous with a contact…_

Thom bolted out of bed and ran out of his door which startled Dom who was heading to his own room.

"Thom!"

Thom could not stop and acknowledge Dom. He had to satisfy his growing fear. _It was not today…please Merciless Mother please not today! Please. _

In minutes, Thom burst through Emilie's room and flick his room, flooding it with a bright purple light. His eyes roamed the room to find it completely empty…he ran into the side room to find it unoccupied.

As he re-entered the large room, Dom was standing at the door with an ashen face as he had guessed Thom's reason for the sudden dash towards his fiancée. Thom stilled an concentrated on Emilie's engagement ring – praying that she was near by…there was nothing.

"No!" muttered Thom as he swirled around the room, "No…no…no."

Dom grabbed Thom by the shoulder, "She might be out in the Fort helping with packing…I'll go and ask Neal…Emilie always being a busy-buddy."

"She's not in the Fort", Thom stated, staring straight into Dom's wide eyes. "They have her…" He couldn't continue, his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"They have who?"

Both men looked into Neal's face which paled considerable as their eyes told everything.

XXXX

Please review! I apologise for the bad grammar but I thought you might want an update! Christmas people! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 18

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 18 – Helplessness

Nataila watched with unconcealed glee at the still figure of Emilie Queenscove who laid few metres away on the cold, earthy ground. It had been so easy, kidnapping the little court flirt in the forest in the afternoon. Everything went perfectly.

She smirked as Lady Emilie started to move her head and wake up to unpleasant surroundings. Emilie groaned softly which brought a snigger from Nataila.

"Head hurt", Nataila said dripping with sarcasm.

Emilie shifted her body so that she was facing Thom's ex-lover. "Slightly, but I think I will cope. Thank you for asking", she replied her face completely blank of any emotions. "So what do I own this pleasure?"

"Don't get smart with me", Nataila seethed, "you're here and that's all you need to know."

"Well, how can I be accommodating to your plans?", Emilie further questioned.

Nataila crossed her arms over her chest. "You will find out soon enough. I don't have the blissfulness of revealing it all to you."

"Ahh, a lackey", Emilie commented as she moved her body to sitting position.

Nataila cursed and strode purposefully to Emilie and slapped her face hard, causing Emilie to fall back onto the muddy floor. She stood threatening over shaking with fury. "I will have my turn with _Lady_ …and by the time I'm finished, you will be praying that you never met Thom and that you were happily dancing in your frivolous dresses at court."

"Can't wait", Emilie murmured into the ground.

Nataila was about to continue her administration on Emilie but a voice from behind stopped her. "Don't let the little wench annoy you dear", came from a sickly sweet feminine voice.

Nataila spat on Emilie before strolling back to her seat that was stationed near the door. "You are right cousin. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun for later." She smiled evilly at Emilie who finally managed to perch her back against one of the wall.

"Patience is the key to success", said the lady at the door. Emilie could not identify her since she was hidden in the shadow until she stepped further into the torch light.

Emilie's mouth made no sound but rounded into an O.

"Surprise!", cackled Lady Harriet of Mahi as she widened her arms out to the surrounding of the cell which occupied Emilie. "We have spared nothing for your comfortable." Again she laughed which made the room seem cold.

"Cousins", blurted out Emilie as she looked between the two women, trying to see a family resemblance. "Truly?"

Nataila answered. "Third cousin to be precise but those are small details in the grand scheme of things. Do you agree?"

"Of course", Emilie commented, "when one has been kidnapped, beaten and tied…everything is seen in a different light."

Nataila and Lady Harriet smiled smugly at one another.

"I do apologise for dire situation but it is necessary", Lady Harriet said without any regrets.

"And how my being here helps you?" Emilie asked with a forced smile. "You'll will be either hanged or imprisoned when the King's Own capture you."

Lady Harriet waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Our plan can not fail therefore we will escape free…we just want to leave a little warning to our _King _about the way Tortall is going to the gutters. You presence is imperative if we are to trap Lord Thom."

Emilie eyes widen with fear as the women chuckled.

"What does Thom have to do with any of this?" Emilie cried out.

"Haven't you no idea what Thom is?" purred Nataila as she again walked to Emilie, glancing back to Harriet, "I forgot how dense these court ladies are, cousin." Grabbing Emilie's chin, Nataila forced her eyes to stare in straight into hers. "He is the Court Spy…the King's ears."

Emilie gasped aloud. "No, he's not."

"She's in denial", called Harriet from the door, "maybe we should leave her and wallow in her stupidity for awhile?"

"Great idea coz", Nataila moved towards the door, "because she'll have to face him soon enough."

As the door swung shut and Emilie heard distinctively the lock turning in the keyhole, she stared at the opposite wall and allowed silent tears to fall.

_Thom! Thom…don't come! It's a trap…Thom!_

It was then that Emilie hit the lowest point in her life. Her engagement ring was not on her finger._ They must have found out what it does! _

* * *

Thom stood like a stone statue on the battlements of the Fort. It was his long, black robes fluttering in the night wind that reassured the guards on watch that he was indeed human.

The sound of a steady footstep made him move his head slightly to acknowledge the person. It took a while for him to recognised Sergeant Dom as the gust of wind blew his red hair into his dead eyes.

"You should be sleeping", noted Dom as he turned to stare out in the night permitting the silence to lengthen before continuing, "although I must thank you for drugging Neal's cup of wine."

"He needs to conserve his Gift", Thom replied curtly, "a healer is the most important necessity in a battle."

Dom did not argue and waited.

"Anyway…I couldn't stand watching him…him crying," Thom murmured with guilt, "it's my entire fault and …and …."

"He doesn't blame you", Dom interrupted kindly, "neither do I. Emilie as a spirited young woman…we will find her safe and well." In a gesture of support, Dom grabbed Thom's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "You need to go to bed."

"I…I can't…not without", Thom broke off, fighting the tears escaping from his violet eyes. "She keeps me whole. I can't lose her." Thom muttered quietly into the wind.

"And we won't", Dom stated. "At least we know which direction that she is in…thanks to your engagement ring."

"It is something", Thom admitted with a glimmer of hope appearing in his heart. "Yet I can't feel her mind…what if they have worked it out?"

"You said that you only told Emilie, correct?" Thom nodded at Dom. "Then there is a very slim chance that they have any idea what it is. It's luck that we have a destination to ride out on tomorrow."

"You're right, of course", Thom sighed heavily.

A soldier ran up towards the two men, only halting near to give a quick, sketchy bow before spilling out, "Mil lords we have recovered two horses from the forests…one is Lady Emilie's and the other is Lady Nataila. We have checked her rooms which are deserted of any belongings. Lady Nataila is gone."

Thom's eyes flashed with annoyance and unsuppressed anger which scared the soldier who took a step back.

"Lady Nataila is gone!", barked Thom.

"Yess mi'lord", quaked the soldier.

"She is the one behind all of this", spat out Thom with such venom that even Dom was taken aback at the rage that lit Thom's face in the dark. "We need to leave at first light because Emilie is in grave danger."

Without saying another word, Thom stormed away further away into the darkness.

XXXX

Ok this is a bonus update for you guys! THANK YOU for all of your reviews! Could I ask a favour? It's just my personal nosiness but could you tell me where you guys live as in what country…just want to see how far fanfiction actually reaches people. You don't have to BUT please review makes me a happy bunny!


	19. Chapter 19

I hope that you have filled your stomachs with enough goodies to last you for the whole year! I hope you had a peaceful and loving Christmas and if not…write to Santa and complain…costumer care should be a company's main priority!

Chapter 19 – A Battle of Lovers

The snorting of a nearby horse and the uneasy chatter of men behind Thom filtered through his hearing of a harsh wind. Although the rescue group had set out on a particular dry morning, a cold current had followed them. Thom imaged it as a comfort of a friend wishing the group luck as the journey to the supposed destination dragged for what seemed like an eternity. He felt a twinge of sympathy for Neal, who was commanded to stay behind to govern the Fort. Although Kel and Neal had been in a heated debate for over an hour, Neal relented at the logic that Kel presented him.

With a few hours of sleep, Thom was on full alert, especially finding that Nataila had been deeply involved within the kidnapping of Emilie. The anger that he had felt returning to his rooms after all was revealed on the battlements was immense that it had taken several hours before Thom could look at the situation objectively.

Yet that turned out to be useless since he wanted to capture every single person involved in this crazy plan and … and …and hand them over to the law for them to be dealt fairly in court. Fairness, Thom remembered, was one of the qualities that Emilie picked out of his character that made him very enduring as well as his handsomeness and intelligence. His lips quirked upwards before his mind dropped back into reality.

Leading the group was Lady Kel with at her side was Dom. The band of twenty warriors had covered great distance in a short time due to their skill and Thom came to respect the hard work which was needed for understanding nature's environment. However, all this was lost in the moment of wanting Emilie back at his side, safe and unharmed. That image was becoming unlikely as the amount of time passed from discovering Nataila's disappearance. Although the spell placed on Emilie's ring gave them a rough direction, without being attached to Emilie then the power would eventually weaken until no signal could be sent out.

The riding group halted suddenly which brought Thom out of his lonely reverie. Ahead, over the next mould, stood a lone rider on a dirty grey horse, looking straight at them. The young man looked no better – covered in mud did not disguise the exhaustion on his face.

Without a command, all warriors had their weapons at hand, ready for anything. As if sensing this, the man smirked and slowly moved his horses to the group. Only a few metres away from Knight Lady, he bowed over his saddle.

"Good morning," he said with a slight accent. "Glad to see that you arrived."

"Were you expecting us", queried Kel, her face completely blank of any emotion.

"Of course," he replied, "that is to say that you are looking for Lady Emilie Queenscove."

The assembly stilled as the man spoke.

"And why would you know that?", asked Kel in a soft yet deadly voice.

"Because I know a lot of things that are important", he commented in an off hand manner as if he was discussing it over dinner, "and I know that a band of king haters are over that hill, with the lady, holding her due to him." With that, he pointed to Thom. "You are Lord Thom of Pirate's Swoop? Known black mage and the Lioness' son?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go then", the man stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You can't be telling me that this is all due to the fact that Lady Emilie was kidnap due her engagement to Lord Thom?", Dom said with totally disbelief.

"Oh no", laughed the rider, "it was due to an untimely mix up. They believe that Lord Thom is the King Spy but any nitwit knows that's totally nonsense. The King Spy had been in our mist for four years now."

"They think that I'm the spy?" uttered Thom as he trotted his horses up to the front of the line.

"Sure do."

"And of course you would happen to know the true identification of the spy since you were the contact for northern border," stated Thom.

The man only nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you", Thom said holding out his hand which the man grabbed and briefly hold before whispering in Thom's ear, "Not as nice as seeing the spy's lover."

"Do you know how many there is?" Kel cut across, giving both men strange glances.

"From a night observation, I would say around thirty minimum, however there may be more inside", the young man announced. "A totally of fifty, I would say."

"That is a ratio of two to one", Dom murmured, "good odds."

"However these soldiers are Tortallers," the man commented.

"A planned rebel against the King?" asked Thom in some awe.

"I think that a little look is in order before planning an attack is in order," Kel said quietly, "Sir, would you lead us?"

"My pleasure, Lady Knight Keladry, Protector of the Small."

"How did you…"

"He knows everything in these parts," Thom graced a small smile at a confused Lady Knight, "he can reads minds like that of Lady Lessa Queenscove. Gallains are unique for it."

"Follow me", commanded the man as he trotted of over the hilly land.

Thom urged his horse to trail after the informant that would lead them to Emilie.

_I'm coming Emilie! Stay whole and survive for me._

With Kel's men in the right places, a signal from her informed everyone to attack. They had waited until Kel was sure that a dawn attack would be best for surprise. Thom was anxious that waiting another day would have cost Emilie's life. He was relieved that they were going.

His objective was to head straight for the small barracks as it was the only building in the large campsite to hold a prisoner out of view. The structure was new, built from the wood found up in the north. This was a temporary position.

As steel stuck off steel, Thom moved quickly as he could, crouched closely to the ground, behind bushes weaving towards the building. He noted that the majority of the enemy had already rushed out to fight with the Kel's forces. Taking a chance, Thom slipped in through the door.

A strangled cry met him, as a man half dressed hastily moved out of a room, which Thom suspected as the sleeping quarters. The man stumbled as he grabbed his sword high and came after Thom. Without wasting any time, Thom slammed the man against the nearest wall, knocking him out cold and the sword slithered down to the ground beside him.

Thom swifty turned the headed to the end of the long room but stopped as running footsteps sounded behind him. A dagger appeared in front of him , sticking deep into the door frame. He cursed himself at his forgetfulness, and shielded himself with his Gift. Three more knives flew at his direction but bounced off the screen of magic.

His patience was thin as his attacker did not leave him alone. He raised his hand and muttered a word as he continued his path further into the barracks. A loud slump echoed the deserted building. Thom smiled grimly as he did not need to check that the man's arms and legs had been literally glued to his side.

Glancing through a widow, Thom noted that Dom's small group were having trouble covering themselves from arrows which were stopping them from attacking the soldiers on the ground. They were nearly surrounded by the enemy.

Thom felt extremely guilty. He should have stayed outside to check that things were going well for Fort Hope. As he watched another array of arrows raining down, Thom noted that the archers were on the roof of the building. Gathering all his magic into himself, Thom sought out the bodies above him with his mind. There were eight. Concentrating hard, Thom raised them up and threw them to the ground. The cries of surprise indicated his success.

Sweat was running down from his temple. Thom knew that he would have to conserve his Gift for later use, especially when he didn't know what was ahead of him. Grabbing a sword from a stack in the armourer room, Thom rotated it in his hand before smiling. _My mother has taught me well…it's like riding a horse…you can't forget._

Steering his way around, Thom finally came to a door that was heavily protected with two guards which took him a matter of minutes to wound and kill with the sword. However when tugging the door, it was lock.

"Emilie!", he shouted through the wood. However no reply came, bringing Thom out in a cold sweat. Thom blew the door out of its frame which hit the wall of the locked room. He hurdily stepped in to find it a lady's quarter.

It puzzled him. He was so sure that this would have been a cell.

_Why is **this** heavily guarded?_ He mused as he ventured further in. The room was light and airy, the air was filled a strong perfume, a lady's garments scattered around as if in a rush.

A low giggle brought his head up and around, to face Lady Harriet of Mahri who held a crossbow in her arms aimed at his chest.

"I knew that you would come", she crowed, "although I can't believe that thing would tempt you so much…a hussy. Well you have certainly failed in picking a respectable lady to become the future Lady of Pirate Swoop. My… what a disgrace the whole court has become!"

"And you're a fine specimen of a lady, I assume," retorted Thom as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand and took a step forward.

Lady Harriet raised the cross-bow higher. "Don't take another step or I'll shoot."

"That arrow isn't going to stop me" growled Thom as he ventured forward.

"Probably not", conceded Harriet with a twisted smile on her face, "however I only need it to allow me a few minutes to escape the people outside. We weren't expecting you for another few days."

"You won't escape" Thom spat out, "so tell me where Emilie and maybe the King will grant you life imprisonment."

Harriet laughed a cruel sound. "Never."

"Tell me or I will harm you."

"How can you when there is an arrow in your chest", stated Lady Harriet with a contorted face. And with that she shot.

Thom made his way forward to grab Harriet and shake the information out of her, but stopped suddenly when the arrow pierced his right shoulder. The searing pain went through his body. He was in shock. His shield should have prevented this. He was a black mage. His eyes darkened and his head swam away from reality.

Nevertheless, he had enough sense to keep up his shield. For it was soon, struck with a sword too big for Harriet to wield efficiently. Wanting to end this, Thom shifted the sword he held to his left hand and thrust it straight to Harriet's stomach. This stopped the oncoming attack of Harriet and she fell backwards and cried out, before life escaped her.

Thom closed his eyes briefly before glancing at the arrow embedded. Seeing it so close made his stomach churn. He knew that he would have to pull it out preferable before throwing up. Moving his body clumsy to the bed in the room, he sat down and took a big breath before yanking on the arrow. Although coming out easily, Thom groaned painfully, falling back on the mattress.

Looking at the feathers on the arrow, Thom realised why it had gone through the defence of his magic. The feathers were of griffin. Of course, he should have remembered. Griffins could not be lied to. An arrow made of the immortals' feather would shot true whatever defences were in place.

Resting for a second, Thom forced himself off the bed and out of the room, only stopping to regain his sword from the body of Lady Harriet. He was sorry for her death and that she would not stand in the light of justice yet he was sure that the gods' reaction would be a weightier punishment than any other.

He continued his path down the long corridor. He stopped at every door and searched the rooms but found no signs of Emilie or any of Nataila. Thom was getting desperate.

_What if she's not here! Where could have they taken Emilie! Please Mirthos let her be alive!_

His eyes caught something at the side of his vision as he existed the last room in the barracks. He squinted closer and observed a very long crack in the wall which reached from the top of the wall to the bottom. Sceptical, Thom ran his hand down the surface, feeling his way physically as well as probing it with his Gift. And then a slight ping reached his ears.

Thom stood back amazed as the crack wall moved inwards and revealed a short, stone staircase. Without waiting or thinking, Thom stumbled down the spiral stairs which led him to another door. He realised that he was below the ground.

Knowing the door was locked and wanting a surprise attack, Thom blasted the door. He leaped inside with his sword raised and shouted "Emilie?"

"Well, it looks like Prince Charming has actually come to collect you", voiced a female at the opposite side of the small room.

"Emilie", whispered Thom as he stared at a bedraggled, badly bruised Emilie who had a knife pointed at her throat by Nataila.

XXXXX

I am so sorry if you have reviewed I haven't been able to read them since the net at home doesn't allow me to sign into hotmail….I have no idea why it does this…anyone know? Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter…I feel that I am back into my groove! Have a Happy New Year and please review! I can't believe it will be 2006 so soon!


	20. Chapter 20

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ok, the story would have been finished before the New Year but I forgot that fanfiction was doing the work on the site! Any resolutions that sounds good to keep this year?

Chapter 20 – Restoring

Shock was apparent on Thom's face as he stared at Emilie. His mind registered Nataila's laughter echoing the small chamber. The large bruise on Emilie's fair skin had brought a sickening feeling into his stomach before it turned to uncontrollable rage. However this was held in check, as violet met determined green.

Emilie was trying to communicate something through his stare over his shoulder. Thom was slightly puzzled until he heard the scrapping of metal of a boot on the ground. Spinning around while flinging up a defence shield, Thom met a full blast of a fire spell. Unconsciously, he remembered this old man standing in front throwing bolts as the same man who had attack the Fort yesterday. The old man had stood a distance away either group.

A muffled cry from Emilie had Thom glancing over his shoulder to see Nataila grabbing Emilie to push her through the door yet Emilie was fighting it. Thom now saw why Emilie had the inability to throw punches and kicks. Both were tied tight. Nevertheless the marks of rubbing rope showed that she wasn't giving up and this filled Thom's spirit with courage.

He turned to his opponent with a renew energy, his eyes shown brighter as he realised that it had to end now. As the old magician was concentrating on penetrating Thom's shield directly, Thom closed his eyes and concentrated on the ground beneath them. Focusing heat strikes under the earth, Thom was banking on that his enemy had not protected himself with a magical barrier underneath.

Taking a deep breathe, Thom allowed his magic to flow. A great purple light filled the room, blinding all the occupiers then a straggling shout of surprise followed by the old man's body thudding to the ground. As the light dissipated, Thom smiled at his trick as he had successfully disarmed the enemy without long term damage or death.

The running of two sets of footsteps indicated to Thom that he was left on his own. Not thinking about anything than getting Emilie away from Nataila.

_Mother Goddess, please protect Emilie!_ He repeated constantly as he took the steps of the small staircase three at a time. As he reached the opening, Thom looked right to see if he could catch a sign of the pair running out of the barracks. However his vision dulled and extreme pain filled his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Thom!", cried Emilie, "Shield yourself!"

"Shut up you wench!", shrieked Nataila.

Following the command, Thom did however he could do no more. His body was having a hard time to adjust. He felt around gingerly with his hand to find that his head a huge gash, bleeding profusely.

"Emilie", Thom croaked as his head throbbed.

"Thom…"

"I said close your mouth!", screamed Nataila and Thom heard a heavy thump. "I want you to survive Thom because then you will have to live with her death on your hands. To think that I once thought you worthy of my love…you're a traitor! Selling yourself out to the King and his ideas about teaching peasants, bringing in new nobility…ha! I will have my way!"

The decreasing sound of the evil laughter from the crazed Nataila, pointed out to a very sore Thom that he was losing Emilie for a second time.

Dredging up the last amount of adrenalin from his body, Thom lurched up from his fallen positioned on the floor and stumbled through the corridors to reach the outside of the barracks where the main fighting was still going on.

_At least someone will stop her even if I can't,_ Thom thought relieved making his way to the door. Finally crossing over the threshold, his eyes blinked several times to adjust to the morning's rays. He scanned the area to see how the Lady Knight was fairing.

From his observation, Thom noted with relief that Fort Hope soldiers were winning in the skirmish. A yell greeted his ears.

"Thom!", Dom shouted from his group, "she escaped that way!" Pointed to the north east. "Couldn't stop her…had Emilie as a hostage…"

Thom cursed himself for being such an optimist. _Of course, they wouldn't attack…she has a knife at Emilie's throat plus they need to defeat this enemy first._

With a nod in the direction to Dom to show that he understood, Thom ran to where he had left horse. He was grateful for the cover that Dom's squad gave him as he clucked the brown mare to follow a trail of dust. He knew that his Gift was spent.

He would have to trounce Nataila with weapons possible leading to her death yet when Emilie was at stake that nothing was beyond Thom's actions.

* * *

The monstrous gleam in Nataila's eyes had fixated Emilie as they stood inches apart. Nataila with a knife in her hand close to kill Emilie while Emilie's back faced the cliff. Below, the churning waves of the waters of the river which bordered Scarcan..

"It seems that I will get one of my fantasies in this life time", Nataila crowed, "I will see you beg before killing you anyway!". A disturbing giggle escaped Nataila's mouth which brought a visible shudder down Emilie's.

"I don't beg", Emilie said coolly, "that's for people like you who have lost everything already…I mean how stupid of you to sleep around when you had Thom around your little finger…the high of idiocy."

"Shut up!" screamed Nataila into Emilie's face.

"Why?" Emilie replied with utter calmness. "This is what it is all about. Not the King …not even the King Spy…it's all about having something that you can never have…Thom."

"He was mine until you wormed into his life! Now he thinks that he loves you…when he can have me! You must have drugged him…you are nothing!"

"Except for loving him", interrupted Emilie, "but it was his decision to freely love me back."

"He will not marry you!"

Nataila took another threatening step forward as Emilie moved backwards. Emilie was closer to the edge which delighted Nataila.

"When you are gone he will finally realise his mistaken and come back to me!"

"Of course," Emilie stated sarcastically, "because after telling him that you wanted him to suffer with my death on his conscious he is surely going to fall for you…the person who had caused all this pain."

The silence filled the air as Nataila thought over Emilie's word. It had become clear to Emilie from the moment she was in the cell that Nataila was becoming unhinged. As Nataila's eyes focused to some far away place, Emilie looked at her situation. It was very desperate.

Her heart had swelled at the sight of Thom barging in to the room and single-handed defeated the magician without killing him. The blood soaked shirt had scared Emilie for a second but seeing him brought hope to her. However everything seemed lost now as she had been carried off to this cliff side.

Her eyes zoned in on something on the horizon – a dust cloud was growing larger and larger. Steadily a horse could be made out with a rider. The familiar black cloak fluttering in the wind sent Emilie's heart soaring again.

_Thom!_

She breathed easy. Although she felt guilty for being kidnap in the first place and therefore being the cause for this whole battle. She should have warned Thom better. Capture had been whispered about as the King had made the arrangement to find out the people behind the murmuring of the rebellion.

Emilie smiled inwardly as she realised that Lady Harriet was still a fool. Even though she had got the right person, she had thought that Thom was the King's Spy. It was ridicule. Thom couldn't hide any secrets from himself than from the enemy. His captivating purple eyes told the truth without him knowing most of the time.

The hoofs of the horse could no longer be concealed and snapped Nataila out of her trance. She swirled around to be greeted with a bloody Thom falling off his horse and stumbling before controlling his steps.

He moved closer cautiously, only glancing at Emilie for a second to see her eyes shining with joy. "Nataila. It's all over…hand me over Emilie and the King will be lenient."

"Never", she said savagely as grabbed Emilie, pushing her in front with the knife pointed again to Emilie's throat, edging further away from Thom. "I will kill her first."

"Think about this very carefully," Thom pleaded to Nataila, "there is no way out of the mess that you have created…it is fruitless."

"At least she will be out of the way", Nataila spat, "She had bewitched you!"

Thom laughed. "Emilie doesn't have a smudge of the Gift in her entire body!."

"Rubbing it in why don't you", Emilie voiced sourly.

"You have knife to your throat, backing onto a cliff with a hundred metres drop behind you and all you can do is quarrel with me about having the Gift", Thom said astounded at his fiancée's thinking.

"Yes", Emilie commented with a twinkle in her eyes, unseen to Nataila, "at least I can teach you some manners before I go!"

"What an incredible woman you are!"

Thank you for the compliment, Lord Thom", Emilie said curtsying as best she could in the tight hold.

"Stop it", screeched Nataila. "Stop it now! I will not having you talking to that whore!"

"But he wasn't talking to you dear", stated Emilie.

Nataila screamed out her fury and stepped back. Her right foot wobbled as she started to lose her balance, the end of the cliff was crumbling away. As her attention was on her own safety, Thom made a mad dash for Emilie twisting her out of Nataila's hold.

Before either Thom or Emilie could think of steadying Nataila on the edge, they heard her fearful screams all the way down until they finally stopped suddenly.

Emilie closed her eyes. Thom was in shock from the unexpected end of Nataila and the near miss for Emilie. What brought him back was the warm pressure of lips on his.

He looked down to see that Emilie had snatched his dirty shirt and dragged his head down. Without waiting for her to break away, Thom circled his arms around her waist and drew her in closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, they broke away.

"Thank you", Emilie said simply.

"All in a day's duty", Thom smirked, "when I'm with you." Sealing his teasing remark with another kiss, then wrapping his uninjured arm round her shoulder to guide them back to the horses. "Now to see Neal for I am in need of healing."

"Big baby", Emilie commented quietly although she snuggled further into his chest.

"Big man, thank you very much!"

XXXX

Ok, one more! Just one more chapters folks and I think I am done. Any questions please email me…but what I REALLY loves are reviews! They make me happy, even the bad ones because it shows that you care! X (still can't get into hotmail damn it!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – A Happy Ending.

The soft gasps from family and friends behind him, alerted Thom to his beloved making her way down the aisle to him. However he did not turn to peek at the woman who would be his wife within the hour. Not an inch. He was going to win this bet.

The day before had revealed to the couple that they both enjoyed sleeping on the right side of the bed…and neither was giving in. So, Emilie had come up with this little bet. By turning round to see his Emilie walking down the aisle before reaching him, Thom would have to relinquish the right side of the bed. Thom loved that side but loved beating Emilie even more. So here he was, in dark blue robes, dreaming about how beautiful Emilie was looking with her blushed face and wanting so desperately to see the love in her emerald eyes. His fingers twitched and his head began to shift to left, extremely tempted to look, before he coughed and returned his gaze to the High Priestess.

The rustling of a skirt indicated that his soon-to-be wife had arrived. He turned around and smiled smugly. He had won the bet. Emilie gave a small glare before producing an impish smile. Thom eyes' crinkled with laughter, as he reached for her hand and pulled Emilie closer to his side. Emilie's green eyes were dancing with merriment as Thom finally noticed her and started gaping openly at her in her wedding attire.

_She's beautiful, _Thom realised as he remembered to breathe. In and out. In and out. Thom noted that her hair was curled softly and pinned away from her face with small diamonds and white roses accentuating her green eyes. The white gown hugged every curve of her body, which Thom was grateful for. The long sleeves widened at the end as they reached her wrists, the skirt floated outwards slightly while the dress was off the shoulders. In the early morning sunlight, the moonstones decorating her bodice twinkled. Thom was amazed at the transformation although he noted that he would always be biased in relation to Emilie and that she looks stunning in anything that she wore for him. And him only. _She's like a Goddess._

However, as the faint blush on Emilie's cheeks reddened, Thom was shaken out of his assessment and smiled softly at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman in Tortall…ever", Thom whispered which Emilie replied with a nervous smile. Thom squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

Together, they stepped up in unison to the platform and began steadily to repeat their vows in front of the High Priestess, the King and, of course, their friends and family.

Although Thom had wanted a small wedding, news of Emilie's bizarre kidnapping had made him into a slight hero. Therefore every noble invited appeared and a small crowd had gathered outside to see the happy newly weds. Everyone had been captured by the 'great romance' attached to wilder versions of the stories. It had been a shock to Thom at the beginning but Neal had taken the opportunity to tease the young man at ladies throwing themselves him, even if he was going to be a married man. This did not help Thom who was already worried at his mother's excessively good behaviour earlier in the morning yet, for some reason, the image of his mother stopping him from enjoying his wedding night had been at the foremost of his thoughts as chatted away like a normal mother. His mind had been aggravated by his da taking him aside and decided to have a man to man talk before he went to bed the night before. Thom had never seen his red go so bright so quickly in his entire life!

As Thom looked down at his hand clasped in Emilie's, he suddenly wished desperately for the formality to be over so he could whisk Emilie away to show her how much he loves her.

His mind drifted again as the words of marriage flowed over him.

After the kidnapping, Thom's wounds needed a few hours of healing applied to them which knocked Thom out for a whole day and a half. As he came round, his eyes first landed on the sleeping form of Emilie. She sat on a chair next to his cot, her head was next to his hand which she was holding on to. Neal had informed Thom, when he checked on his patient, of Emilie refusing to move from his side since there had been slight complications with the procedure. All he could do was maintain a silly smile while stroking Emilie's clean hair until she woke up with a start and hugged him fiercely. With her body pressed against his, Thom felt Emilie's heart racing which filled his own until it was overflowing.

"And do you, Lord Thom of Pirate Swoop take Lady Emilie of Queenscove willingly?"

"I do." Thom said very quickly which brought an encouraging squeeze from his soon to be wife. They exchanged their rings for one another.

"Then in the eyes of the Gods and the Law, I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Thom didn't need a second telling. He turned to Emilie and placed a soft yet sweet kiss on her lips. Cheers rang out around the hall but Thom did not notice as he bent his head to Emilie's ear. "I can't wait to kiss you properly, my wife", he said huskily.

Emilie laughed lightly. "Then you'll be waiting a long time my dear husband…the feasting has just begun." Thom groaned at he thought of hours of waiting. "But if you're good then maybe we can slip out and…"

Emilie was cut off from a bruising kiss from Thom which indicated the high level of passion he was holding back on. "I can't wait", was Thom reply as he guided them down as man and wife.

* * *

"Sir Merric, do I have the pleasure of introducing you to Lady Trudi?", said Emilie on the side of the dance floor. The dinner had ended and people were enjoying themselves with the dancing. Emilie eyes sparkled as she saw the two people taking an instant liking to one another.

"It's my pleasure", Merric murmured, turning slightly red while bowing over the lady's hand.

Trudi curtsied and smiled shyly at the knight before replying, "You're so kind."

"Would you do me the honour of dancing this dance?"

"Certainly", blushed Lady Truid as the couple headed off to floor. Emilie clasped her hands in front of her to stop her squealing with childish glee.

"I see that you have numerous hidden talents", chuckled Thom who had snuck upon Emilie from behind. "Match-making? Is there anything that you can't do, my lovely, adorable, wonderful wife?" He wrapped his strong arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head, sighing contently.

"Several", commented Emilie with a beaming smile, "but then that would be admitting that I am less than prefect which a husband would not want to hear." She rested her head against his chest and placing her hands over his.

"You are wise", Thom stated. "I see that Dom and Kel are dancing together as well. Did you nudge them in the right direction also?"

"I might have."

A period of silence as Thom and Emilie stood and watch the happenings of their wedding feast. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely which pleased the couple. Thom had only had the opportunity of dancing once with his wife before she was swept away by others, now three hour late, Thom had her again.

"I wished we had found your engagement ring," Thom muttered a little disappointed as he held out his wife's left hand and saw the plain white gold band on her index.

"I bet you do," Emilie murmured at an angle as she watch Merric and Trudi on the floor, "but why would I need it? I'm married for the rest of my days not engaged."

He breathed in deeply the smell of oranges and smiled contently, breathing through her hair. _This is prefect,_ he mused _although it would be extremely better if we were alone and …_

Thom tightened his grip and whispered hotly in Emilie's ear, "Are you tired from all the excitement? Do you want to leave without anyone knowing?"

His beautiful wife turned around slowly in his arms with a devious gleam in her eyes. "No…is there something that you need to do?"

Matching her jesting, Thom replied, "Yes. In fact there are several things that I would like to do…I need your assistance."

"I suppose that's the role of a dutiful wife," Emilie said with a calm voice but her face was blushing furious as Thom gazed down at her with such armour intent in his violet orbs that it was obvious what_ he_ wanted to do.

Looking around, Thom saw his chance to escape and took it. With in a matter of minutes, the happy couple were walking down the deserted halls to their bridal chamber before they would head of to Pirate Swoop for a couple of weeks of enjoying each other as husband and wife. In no time at all they had reached the door and before Emilie could take another step, Thom had swept her into his arms and grinned infectiously at her. "Let me help."

The door opened with the use of his Gift.

"Now I can show you how much I love you dear wife," Thom said with sincerity that Emilie smiled.

Using his foot, the door slammed shut.

THE END

This is it. Finished. It is short but I think it is good to end here. I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you ever so much for reviewing. If you want to ask me any questions on the story/stories then please go and email me! Thanks again and hope that you have a nice day!


End file.
